In this Life
by Arwennicole
Summary: The year is 1897, Esme Platt, sixteen, was head over heels with her childhood love, Carlisle Cullen. Except when fate cruelly tears them apart, will they find their way back to each other again? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

In this Life

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_ the amazing Stepenie Meyer does.

**Summary: The year is 1897, Esme Platt, sixteen, was head over heels with her childhood, love, Carlisle Cullen. Except when fate cruelly tears them apart, will they find their way back to each other again? AU/AH**

In this Life

Chapter 1: Not so Merry Christmas

Carlisle stood in the parlor of his father's house watching as guests were mingling together, drinking, eating, laughing, and talking. It was another one of his father's boring Christmas parties, inviting everyone in the community, being the pastor of the town the family was quite popular.

He was standing by the drinks table, his eyes glued to the beautiful young woman dancing in the middle of the room with another man.

She had caramel-colored hair, brown eyes; she was wearing pale purple shoes with a dark purple dress. Her hair was tied back with a curl over her right shoulder and a white flower behind her left ear. She was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen in his life. The song ended and the man kissed the back of her hand before walking away. She looked up at him and a gentle smile appeared on her face. Walking over, she stood in front of Carlisle. "Hello," she greeted.

"Hello, Miss Platt, an honor to see you again," he said with a smile.

He held her hand, kissing her knuckles gently. Esme smiled as she held onto his hand. They glanced around at all the guests in the Cullen house. "Are your parents here?" he asked quietly.

"Yes they're speaking with your father," she replied.

Carlisle looked over to see Walter and Regina Platt speaking to his father. "Come on," he whispered. He held onto her hand and they snuck outside.

Esme laughed a little as she held onto his hand when they walked into the gardens. "Sneaking away are we?" she quipped lightly.

"The only way I can get to see you alone," he replied smiling softly.

Letting out a sigh, she entwined her fingers with his. "I have missed you," he said quietly.

"I missed you, I hate that my parents find ways to keep me from coming here," she answered.

Resting his forehead against hers, Carlisle let her hands go, rubbing his own hands up and down her arms. "You are here, that's all that matters right now," he murmured. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his back.

"We can not stay hidden out here for too long, you know they'll search for me," she pointed out quietly.

"I know," he answered.

Esme hugged him tight, closing her eyes with a shaky sigh. "I hate that they keep separating us," she whispered.

"I know," he answered.

Pulling away, he kissed her tenderly, moving his hands up onto the sides of her neck. Esme kissed him back, resting her hands on his arms. Moving away a little, he kissed all over her face. "I love you Esme, and once I get the chance, I'm going to marry you," he whispered.

The young woman smiled at the idea of marrying Carlisle. Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes.

When they moved back into the party, Carlisle stood up straighter when his father walked over. "Carlisle, son, there is someone I would like you to meet," he informed smiling. Franklin gestured over to the young woman by his side.

She had shoulder-length bronze-colored hair, emerald green eyes; she was wearing white shoes with a periwinkle colored dress that had a white sash tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, curled, with white orchids in the ponytail part of her hair. "Son this is Elizabeth Morgan," his father informed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Morgan," he said with a small smile as he held her hand kissing her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Cullen," she answered polity with a small curtsey.

Franklin smiled. "She and her family have moved from New York," he informed.

"It must have been a long travel," Carlisle commented.

"It was long, but it was lovely to watch all the scenery," she replied smiling.

Elizabeth was smiling sincerely at the man before her. "Uh…um…may I have this dance?" he asked politely.

"I would like that," she replied smiling.

Carlisle led her out to the dance floor as another song started playing. To his discomfort, the fast song that had started playing and the band began to play slow music. Looking over at the corner of the room he saw Esme standing by her parents, her stare was over at him. "Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh no, no, my apologies," he answered.

He started dancing with the young woman, putting on his best smile. "I hope you are enjoying yourself," he commented.

"I am, it is a lovely party," she answered smiling.

"My father tends to have a party when it comes to the holidays," he commented.

Elizabeth nodded smiling. "Well Christmas parties are especially fun," she answered.

"They can be," he agreed.

Carlisle took her hand and spun her around slowly, at least trying to show that he was having a good time even though his glances would go to Esme when Elizabeth wasn't looking. At one point towards the end of the dance, he looked up to see that Esme was putting on her jacket. "Could you excuse me for just one moment Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Of course, is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not sure I hope you have a pleasant evening Miss Morgan," he told her.

He kissed her hand once more before leaving the room to follow Esme.

Esme was walking towards the door when Carlisle ran up to her. "Esme, why are you leaving so soon?" he asked holding onto her hand.

"I have to go," she replied.

"But why?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly. "I am not sure why," she replied quietly.

"Esme…" he started.

"I'll write as soon as I can," she murmured.

Kissing his cheek gently, she bit her lower lip as she left the party with her parents. Letting out a sigh, Carlisle moved his fingers through his hair as he silently cursed to the air punching the wall lightly.

After a few moments alone in the hall, he straightened his jacket before he had to go back to the party and entertain his father's guests.


	2. Startling Changes

Chapter 2: Startling Changes

The days went by, followed by weeks, and Carlisle had not received any kind of word from Esme. He would sit by the window watching as people walked by the house with his book sitting in his lap. The days and the nights passed by uneasily, all he wanted was to know why Esme rushed from the party so quickly.

Almost a month later, Carlisle was sitting by the window once more when one of his father's servants came in. "Mr. Cullen, Miss Esme Platt is here to see you sir," he informed.

"Thank you Walter," Carlisle answered, standing up.

Walking into the hall, he saw Esme standing there nervously. "Did you have to sneak away?" he asked.

"No, mother and father had gone to speak with your father," she replied.

Moving closer, he moved to touch her face and kiss her as he had been longing to do for the last three weeks when she turned from him. "What is it?" he asked quietly, knowing something was wrong.

"I have also come to give you this," she answered quietly.

The young woman reached into the pocket of her jacket with shaky hands. Sniffling she pulled out a white envelope, handing it to him. Carlisle looked at the envelope in his hands before looking at her to see the tears in her eyes. "What is this?" he asked.

"It is…a wedding invitation to you and your father," she replied slowly.

Suddenly feeling like someone had knocked the wind out of him, he took a couple of steps back. "Please tell me this belongs to someone you know," he insisted.

"No…it's mine," she replied.

Feeling so utterly betrayed; Carlisle moved his fingers through his hair. "Who?" he demanded.

"Charles Evanson, you have met him before," she answered.

"Him?! You are marrying him?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," she replied, her voice shaking.

Shaking his head slowly, Carlisle grabbed a hold of her arms. "Esme you can't go through with this," he insisted.

"I have no other choice," she insisted.

She carefully got him to let her arms go. "I'm sorry, I can't stay," she whispered. Sniffling she kissed his cheek before leaving the house quickly. Standing there in completely silence for the longest time, Carlisle threw the invitation at the wall with a shout before he smashed the vase.

Carlisle felt like his whole world was crumbling around him. She was gone, his beloved Esme was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Now staring at the shattered vase on the floor, he looked up to see Walter and a couple of the maids there. Instead of uttering a single word to them, he walked right by them and up to his room slamming the door behind him.

Two nights later during dinner, Carlisle was silent while his father was talking about the extension he wanted to add to his church. "Son have you been listening?" Franklin asked after a few minutes. Looking up, he cleared his throat.

"Forgive me father, my mind has been distracted," he replied.

"I can see that," Franklin observed.

Carlisle poked at his half-eaten dinner. "I would like Ruth to put out your best clothes tomorrow," Franklin informed.

"May I ask why?" the young man questioned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Platt's daughter is getting married and they have invited us," Franklin informed.

Hearing about the wedding again was another slap in the face to Carlisle. "Such a lovely girl," Franklin commented.

"Very," Carlisle answered quietly.

"She's marrying Charles Evanson, he owns a few of the factories around the country," Franklin stated, not noticing the heartbroken look on his son's face.

"Forgive me father, but I will be unavailable to attend the wedding," Carlisle answered.

"And why not?" Franklin demanded.

"I have to finish my studies for medical school," Carlisle replied.

Franklin nodded, clearing his throat. "My son the doctor, turning into a fine young man you are, Carlisle," he praised. Carlisle was silent. "Your mother, God rest her soul," Franklin started before doing the sign of the cross, "would have been proud of you." The young man glanced at the painting of his mother that hung in the dining room. "Wonderful woman your mother, strong woman, stubborn too. I guess that's where you get that from," Franklin chuckled before taking a drink of his wine.

The dining room fell silent again before Carlisle put his napkin on his plate. "Excuse me," Carlisle told his father before leaving.

Sitting in his own private study, Carlisle began to look over his medical notes, except his mind could not concentrate on the work at hand. Tapping his finger on the desk, he moved his fingers through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

The next day, Esme was standing in her room looking at herself in her wedding dress. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life…wasn't it. Instead, she felt like the most miserable bride in the world. "You look so beautiful," Regina commented, kissing her daughter's temple. She stroked her daughter's curled hair with a smile. "He'll make you happy," she added quietly.

"But I'm not…" Esme started.

"You'll love him in time, just like how I loved your father in time," Regina answered.

Esme bit her lower lip before looking back in the mirror. She was supposed to be happy, a fairytale wedding. Her Prince Charming was supposed to be Carlisle, not Charles. Letting out a shaky breath, she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her dress before leaving the room with her mother.

At the Cullen house, Carlisle was sitting in his room watching people walk by, going on with their days. He was twisting his mother's engagement ring on his pinky, something his father gave him to give his future bride. It was meant for Esme, his beloved Esme.

The seventeen-year-old leaned back against the wall watching as a man and a woman walked down the street, a little child walking between them with a huge smile on her face. The parents each held a hand, lifting the little girl up, swinging the giggling child back and forth. "Pour the salt in the wound," he muttered to himself closing the shade.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3: Nightmares

Esme was sitting on the floor of her house holding her side with a whimper. She heard the door to the house slam closed and the maid hurried over. "Sylvia, I'm sorry," she told the young woman, looking at the mess all over the floor.

"It's alright ma'am," the girl assured her.

Esme sat up to help her. "Ma'am, I have it," she assured her. Feeling the hot, salty tears press against her eyes, the young woman sat back against the wall with a sob.

"He is so evil!" Esme exclaimed in a hiss.

Sylvia nodded as she finished cleaning up the broken glass. The other maid, Olivia, helped Esme up from the floor and moved her upstairs.

Despite the pain in her side, the young woman held onto the bedpost as Olivia tightened the strings on her corset. She felt all alone, her parents would not help. Instead, her mother pulled her aside and told her to do something to change her attitude to make Charles 'happy'. The woman practically put all the blame on Esme.

Esme felt utterly disgusted with herself for letting this happen. The leering looks he gave her during dinner was enough to make her stomach churn. During the times he would bring his friends home, she could hear him from around the corner boasting about all the sons she would give him. She could only pray that she would not get pregnant by his monster, but if it were, God's will she hoped God would at least give her a daughter.

Looking at the gold ring on her left hand, she let out a sigh. "There you are ma'am," Olivia told her.

"Thank you," she answered quietly.

Stepping into her dress, the maid buttoned it up before tying the sash around her waist. "I don't understand it Olivia, he was such a gentleman when he would court me," she said quietly. Biting her lower lip, she willed her tears back. "I wish I knew what I did wrong that made him become so cruel to me," she whispered. Clearing her throat, she rubbed her bruising arms. "I guess that's why I purposely remember my times with Carlisle, to forget my life here in this Hell," she added before leaving the room.

During her day, Esme dusted and tried to make the house presentable for Charles when he returned home. She started checking every inch to see if something was out of place to avoid a beating that night.

As she was cleaning upstairs in the bedroom, Esme opened her trunk a small smile appearing on her face on what was inside the trunk. All the letters she and Carlisle exchanged were in a big stack along with a flower that Carlisle gave her the first day they met. Sighing sadly, she looked at all her memories from the last year that she spent with Carlisle.

She lifted up a picture she had drawn when she and Carlisle secretly escaped for a weekend. They spent a beautiful weekend by the river. The picture she drew was of Carlisle relaxing out by the water, just enjoying the sunshine. Biting her lower lip, the images of those three days started playing over in her head like a movie.

__

**Carlisle looked over at her to see her drawing. "What are you doing love?" he asked.**

**"I am drawing a picture of you," she replied.**

**"Are you now?" he asked.**

**Getting up from the ground, he walked behind her. Esme laughed when he suddenly snatched the sketchpad from her. "Carlisle!" she laughed jumping up from the ground. He held it above her head.**

**"Is this supposed to be me?" he teased.**

**"Yes," she answered jumping up to grab the book from him.**

**Laughing, he kept it above her head. "I don't know my jaw isn't that squared," he commented as he examined the picture. She glared at him before running full force and jumping on him. He suddenly lost his balance and fell back on the ground, taking her with him.**

**"Give it back," she told him.**

**"What is the magic word?" he asked grinning.**

**She leaned against his chest. "Please," she answered. Chuckling, Carlisle handed the sketchbook back to her before stroking her face gently. "Thank you," she whispered.**

**"You are welcome," he answered.**

**Smiling, Esme leaned forward brushing her lips against his. Carlisle kissed her back, moving his hand over her spine.**

Esme opened her eyes, realizing she was crying. Wiping the tears from her face, she placed the sketchbook and letters back in the trunk before closing and locking it.

In a bookstore, Carlisle was standing on one of the ladders trying to find a medical book. "Come on where is it?" he muttered to himself.

"I believe what you are looking for is on the shelf behind you," a voice commented below the ladder.

Looking over his shoulder, he let out a sigh seeing that the shelf behind him filled with medical books. "Thank you," he told the person. He climbed down the ladder before coming face to face with the girl from the party. "Well what a surprise Miss Morgan correct?" he asked.

"Elizabeth, but yes," she replied smiling.

Carlisle nodded before climbing up the ladder. "And you're Mr. Cullen correct?" she asked.

"Carlisle, but yes," he replied chuckling.

The young woman blushed lightly. "Medical books, so you are becoming a doctor?" she asked.

"I am trying," he replied.

"What made you decide to become a doctor?" she asked.

Carlisle climbed down the ladder. "I just like the idea of helping people," he replied. Elizabeth pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm thinking of moving to Chicago maybe to continue my schooling there," he commented.

"Why not finish here in Ohio?" she queried curiously.

Sighing he tapped his fingers on the binding of the book. "It is very complicated," he replied. The young woman bit her lower lip, rubbing her hands together.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she suggested.

He was silent as he flipped through the book. "Not at the moment, maybe some other time," he replied. Elizabeth nodded her head slowly.

"I understand," she murmured.

Carlisle smiled a little, clearing his throat. "I should get going, I have a lot of work to do," he commented.

"It was nice seeing you again Carlisle," she answered.

"The pleasure is all mine Elizabeth," he told her forcing another smile before leaving.


	4. No hope

Chapter 4: No Hope

Esme was sitting against the wall of the bedroom, feeling incredibly ill once again. She pressed her hand against her forehead, letting out a sob. "Esme! Get up!" Charles called through the door of their bedroom.

"I am coming," she answered slowly trying to get up.

She let out a deep breath as Charles walked into the room. "Don't you answer when I call you?" he asked.

"Sorry Charles I have been ill," she told him quietly.

"Stupid girl," he muttered.

Esme held her stomach, biting her lower lip nervously. "Forgive me Charles it won't happen again," she said quietly.

"What is the matter with you?" he muttered.

Esme held her stomach, closing her eyes a little. "I am with child," she admitted after a few more minutes of silence. The room was extremely silent; she kept her eyes on the floor, afraid of what he would say. Charles walked over, startling the young woman when he actually touched her stomach.

"Giving me the son I've been wanting," he commented.

Feeling her heart speed up, tears was beginning to burn in her eyes. She was afraid of the baby being a boy, she was afraid of a son growing up being as evil as her husband was. She let out a gasp when he moved closer, but then she was stunned when he kissed her cheek. Charles patted her stomach again before leaving.

Esme was sitting in the study, feeling tired from getting ill all morning with her pregnancy. Sniffling, she wiped the tears from her face. "Please don't let it be a boy," she whispered sniffling. She lied back on the couch rubbing her stomach, noticing that her stomach was already a little bigger than before. Letting out a sigh, she rubbed her forehead, just hoping that things would turn out how she wanted.

After awhile, the young wife had errands to run and went out to town to pick up a few groceries from the market before picking up the new jacket she had made.

Walking through town, the sun was shining and she was able to enjoy the day a little. For a few minutes, she was actually able to enjoy the fact that she was pregnant. She rested her hand over her stomach as she imagined her innocent child growing within her.

She was still hoping for a daughter, because at least a daughter could be innocent. A daughter could be a child, grow up and be a young woman. A son treated like a soldier, forced to grow up faster than he should. Even if Charles would take over her son eventually, she would always reassure her son in every way possible that she loved him.

Esme smiled softly as she went to turn a corner when she bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me," she said quietly.

"Esme?" a voice asked quietly.

Looking up, her heart stopped in her chest. "Carlisle," she said quietly. Her lost love was standing in front of her, a shocked expression showing on his face.

"How…How are you?" he asked stumbling over his words a little.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she could feel nothing but awkwardness between them. "I'm alright, what about you?" she asked. Letting out a deep breath, he moved his fingers through his hair.

"I'm alright as well," he answered.

Biting her lower lip the young woman twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. "How is your husband?" Carlisle asked. Swallowing hard, she let out a deep breath.

"He's well, at work as usual," she replied.

She watched as Carlisle's glance moved away from hers and found his pocket watch suddenly more interesting. "I will not keep up anymore of your time Mrs. Evanson," he told her softly.

"Carlisle…" she started when he walked by her.

His back stiffened as she called out his name. "Yes, Esme," he answered slowly.

"Please…don't be cross with me," she said quietly trying to touch his arm.

Yanking his arm away as if she burned him, Carlisle turned to look at her. "You married another man Esme," he said quietly.

"Not by choice," she whispered.

Her heart was tearing up inside her when she saw the pain in his eyes over her marriage. "Where do we stand Esme?" he asked in a whisper. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I want us to at least be friends," she said in a whisper.

"That is impossible Esme and you know it," he answered.

He moved closer not caring they were causing a scene. "Carlisle don't," she whispered pushing him back a little.

"You tell me you want to be friends when you know that it was hard for me to put on that front when we would secretly see each other. My heart aches without you, I can't spend the rest of my days watching him look at you, it makes me ill just thinking about it. I…what you are asking me to do is impossible," he explained.

"I don't want to lose you completely," she answered tears welling up in her eyes.

Letting out a shaky breath, he shook his head slowly. "I can't," he told her softly. Clearing his throat he stepped backwards, holding her hand in his gently.

"Please don't do this," she whispered tearfully.

Esme held onto his hand swallowing hard. "Carlisle please don't do this," she insisted. Stifling a sob she rested her hand over her stomach as she forced him to move out of the prying eyes of the public. "We can't end it like this," she told him. Carlisle was silent letting out a heavy sigh. "I didn't want this future, this life, not with Charles. This should be us, you and me with all these dreams. All I have ever wanted was to be with you," she told him tearfully.

Carlisle noticed how she continue to caress her stomach, but what else he noticed made everything crumble. He saw just the slightest hint of a bump from her jacket. "You are with child…" he whispered. Biting her lower lip, she nodded her head slowly.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

She sobbed dejectedly, moving her hand over her stomach. "I am," she whispered. Looking at him, she let out a shaky sigh. "Carlisle this isn't how it's supposed to be, this should be with you. This baby growing within me should be yours," she told him, her voice shaking.

"That is what I want as well, but it is too late Esme," he answered, his heart breaking with each word he said.

She covered her mouth with a sob. He stroked the hair from her eyes. "Esme…" he whispered tilting her chin up. She looked up into his eyes with tears falling down her cheeks. Gently wiping the tears away, he let out a heavy sigh. "I will always care about you, forever," he said quietly. Sniffling Esme rested her hand on her stomach again feeling sick from all of this. "It's too late," he whispered.

"I know," she answered.

Carlisle closed his eyes tight, swallowing hard. "I will always love you," she whispered. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently. Reaching up, she rested a gloved hand on the side of his neck as tears continued to spill down her face like a waterfall.

"And I you," he whispered into her hair.

Pulling away, he stroked her face lightly once more before leaving brokenly. Letting out a sob, she leaned back against the wall behind her with a sob. Pressing her hand against her forehead she broke down in sobs, it wasn't supposed to end this way. She wasn't supposed to be with this horrid man, carrying a child that was a product of the constant rape and abuse he placed upon her day after day, night after night. "Carlisle…" she called getting up from the ground.

Esme hurried out of the narrow pathway, entering the city streets again. "Car--" she stopped short from calling out to him again. Looking up and down the streets, he was nowhere insight. He was gone and she was all alone once more. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sniffled grabbing her bags she had dropped during her conversation with Carlisle. Letting out a deep breath, she held her head high the best that she could heading back to the house, to her nightmare.


	5. Concentration is Key

Chapter 5: Concentration is Key

Carlisle was sitting in the den of his father's house with a glass of brandy in his hand while the bottle sat on the table next to the chair. He lifted the glass up, running the glass across his brow as his mind started to think. He wanted to leave Ohio, try to start his practice as a doctor in a new town, to start over again. "How are you holding up son?" his father asked behind him.

Glancing up, the young man let out a sigh as he held the glass between his hands as Franklin sat in the vacant chair not too far from his. "I am very uncertain with everything in my life father," he admitted. Sighing, the older man patted his son's knee gently.

"Is this because of that Esme girl?" Franklin asked.

"Is the answer that obvious?" Carlisle answered quietly.

Franklin shook his head slowly, not knowing what to say to him. "I had hoped that her parents saw this family differently than what they had, Carlisle. She was a lovely girl and I saw how happy she made you," he said quietly.

"What do I do?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Firstly, sitting in the den drinking brandy all day won't change what happened," Franklin pointed out taking the glass from his hands.

Moving his fingers through his hair, Carlisle let out a deep breath. "Secondly, you do what you have wanted to do from the start. You become the doctor you want to become, things you are meant to do will fall into place," he explained. Carlisle moved his fingers, letting out a deep breath.

"This is just so painful for me," he said quietly.

"I know it is son," Franklin said quietly.

Carlisle sighed as he got up from the chair. "Son, I am having guests here next week, a regular gathering," he informed.

"I don't think I'll be attending father," Carlisle answered.

"Son, I think you should," Franklin persisted.

Letting out a deep breath, Carlisle started rubbing his hands together. "Please, Carlisle, just stay for at least an hour," he insisted. The young man was silent before slowly agreeing.

"Alright," he answered.

Franklin smiled, patting his son's shoulder. "Everything will fall into place as God intends," he informed. Nodding his head slowly, Carlisle went upstairs to bury his nose in another book.

The next evening, Carlisle walked downstairs wearing a set of his best clothes, while looking at the guests mingling around the room. Letting out a sigh, he looked up when one of the servants walked over. "Would you like a drink Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"No thank you Nigel," Carlisle replied with a slight shake of his head.

Nigel nodded before going to the next guest. Clearing his throat, he walked into the gardens to see more of the guests laughing and talking, just enjoying their evening. He was offered another drink as well as food, but passed on everything.

As he walked around, he did not know that Elizabeth was standing in the corner of the house watching him out of the corner of her eye. She held a drink in her hand as she watched him carefully. His body language gave him away, the lack of eye contact and conversation with guests, he was miserable. Biting her lower lip, she swirled her drink around in its glass. "Elizabeth there's Mr. Cullen you should go speak to him," her mother said in a whisper.

"Mother…" Elizabeth said quietly.

"Darling he is single, the son of a pastor, and a future doctor, you should go speak to him," her mother insisted.

Shaking her head slowly, she bit her lower lip. "Mother, I don't believe he is in the frame of mind to speak to anyone this evening," she answered.

"Well you better talk to him soon dear, men like him do not remain bachelors for long," her mother scolded lightly before walking away.

The young woman closed her eyes before looking over to see that Carlisle had moved over to the sofa in the middle of the parlor staring at the glass of brandy in his hand.

Carlisle stared at the brown liquid in his glass, debating whether he was actually going to drink it. He wanted to; he wanted to forget the pain that was resonating to the core of his very soul. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, he drank the alcohol all at once before putting the glass next to him. "Forgive me father, but I have work to do," he informed Franklin who was by his chair.

"You're not taking any of drinks upstairs with you. I won't have my son drink himself into a stupor," Franklin told him.

"I had no plans on drinking myself into a stupor, I just want to get back to work so I can become the doctor I want to be and forget everything here," Carlisle answered.

The young man went upstairs quietly without being noticed by the rest of their guests.

Another three months went by and Carlisle was working at the hospital, starting off in smaller shifts, grateful he could actually start some work. Having graduated medical school at the close age of eighteen, Carlisle was becoming a popular doctor amongst the staff and patients.

One evening as Carlisle was making his way down the halls, he spotted Elizabeth exiting from one of the rooms. "We must stop running into each other like this," he chuckled lightly. She smiled sadly, biting her lower lip. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"My father is extremely ill," she replied sadly.

The young man gave her a quizzical look. "Mind if I take a look?" he queried.

"No of course not," she replied gesturing over to the door.

Walking into the room, Carlisle saw the man lying in the bed either sleeping or unconscious. "Mr. Elliot Morgan, one of my patients actually," he commented to the young woman.

"I know," she replied quietly.

Sniffling, she wiped a tear from her face. "Elizabeth, you should be able to breathe easier, the last time I checked on him, his fever broke," he informed.

"Really?" she asked glancing between him and her father.  
"Yes, he will recover," he assured her.

A smile broke out on her face as she hugged him tight. "Oh thank you so much," she told him gratefully.

"You are very welcome," he answered chuckling lightly.

Letting him go, her face flushed lightly. "Pardon me," she said quietly.

"It is quite alright," he assured her smiling.

Smiling, she sat next to her father's bed, holding his hand gently. Carlisle rested his hand on her shoulder briefly before leaving the room. Elizabeth watched him go, smiling softly. "Nice boy," her father said quietly. Elizabeth looked at her father with a smile.

"Ho ware you feeling papa?" she asked.

"I'm alright little angel," he answered smiling.

He patted her arm gently. "I will be just fine," he added. Elizabeth smiled holding her father's hand still.


	6. Take a Chance

Chapter 6: Take a Chance

Carlisle sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Time of death…7:15 PM," he told the nurse pulling the sheet over his patient's face. This was a rough week for him as he walked out of the patient's room.

"Bad day today doctor?" a voice asked quietly.

Looking up, he saw Elizabeth standing there. "Miss Morgan good evening," he greeted.

"Elizabeth please," she insisted.

"Of course, Elizabeth," he answered with a slight nod, "how is your father fairing?"

Smiling she cleared her throat a little. "Well, thanks to you he's finally home and thriving back the way he was before he caught the fever," she replied.

"That is the kind of news a doctor likes to hear," he commented.

He looked at his clipboard as he strolled down the hall. "Are you still working on your shift?" she asked curiously.

"I was just looking over some last minute changes," he replied putting his clipboard on his desk once he entered his office.

Sitting down in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is there anything I can help you with Elizabeth?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit down.

"I was hoping, Dr. Cullen…" she started.

"Carlisle," he insisted.

"Carlisle, I would like to repay you for saving my father," she offered.

"That won't be necessary," he assured her.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "I insist, please," she answered. Chuckling softly, Carlisle shook his head slowly.

"How about dinner?" he suggested softly.

"That sounds lovely," she answered getting up.

Smiling, Carlisle got up from his chair. He took off his white jacket, hanging it up, before placing it on the hook. Elizabeth stood up from the chair as the young doctor slipped his jacket on. "Shall we miss?" he asked offering her his arm. Slipping her arm through his, she smiled softly.

"We shall," she answered.

They left the office, walking through the halls to get a late dinner.

Once they were led over to a table, Carlisle stood behind Elizabeth's chair, pulling it out for her. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You are welcome," he answered.

Elizabeth smiled as he sat across from her. "This is a nice little diner," she commented.

"It is a nice place to relax, have a late dinner," he replied.

"You work late often?" she asked.

"Most of the time," he replied letting out a deep breath.

"Would I be too forward if I asked why?" she asked.

Taking a sip of his coffee, the young man let out a deep breath. "I just…don't have much to go home to," he admitted. She gave him a quizzical look. "The last year has been extremely difficult," he added.

"I believe you mentioned that during one of our encounters," she commented.

They sat in an awkward silence, Carlisle was staring at the black liquid in his cup. "Do you want to talk about it?" she offered quietly.

"I wouldn't want to take up your time," he answered chuckling.

She reached across the table, resting her hand over his. "I am here if you need to talk," she assured him. Carlisle sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That is very kind of you," he murmured.

Tapping his fingers on his leg as he started thinking. "I have had my heart broken a year ago. It has been very difficult to be able to live like I used to," he admitted. Elizabeth bit her lower lip.

"I'm truly sorry that happened to you. Even a charming man like you deserves to live like you used to, or even live how you want to," she answered.

Carlisle nodded, letting out a deep breath before looking up as their food was brought over.

After having dinner together, Carlisle was walking Elizabeth home. "That was a lovely dinner thank you," she told him. He chuckled lightly.

"Well, it was nice to actually spend some time with someone outside of the hospital," he answered.

"I am glad I was able to keep you company," she told him smiling.

They glanced at each other smiling before staring ahead. "This is where I live," she informed gesturing to the house next to them. Staring at the house briefly Carlisle held her hand, helping her up the stairs. "Thank you for a lovely evening Carlisle," she added.

"Thank you for listening," he answered.

Smiling, she rested her hand on his arm briefly. "It was my pleasure and I will be willing to listen anytime you want to talk," she told him. Standing up on her tiptoes a little she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Carlisle," she said quietly.

"Goodnight Elizabeth," he answered.

He watched her go inside before walking down the stairs from her house, turning around he walked back to his own home.

Elizabeth was watching him walk away, a small smile on her face. "What a gentleman," her mother commented.

"He is," Elizabeth agreed beaming a little.

"Grab a hold of that one Elizabeth, I mean it," her mother insisted.

"Delilah leave the poor girl alone," Elizabeth's father scolded.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip laughing a little. She skipped over to her father, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight papa," she told him softly.

"Goodnight little angel," he answered.

Giggling a little she went upstairs, leaving her parents alone.

Carlisle arrived home, moving his fingers through his hair before taking off his jacket and hanging it up. He enjoyed the silence of his home as he went into the parlor, lighting a fire before sitting down with a glass of brandy in his hand. Letting out a deep breath he took a sip of his drink before tilting his head back, his eyes closed. The sounds of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ played from his record player in the corner of the parlor.

As he sat in his chair, Carlisle couldn't help but think about Esme. He hoped she was alright and if she was happy. All the thoughts of every scenario he could imagine started playing around in his head. Shaking his head slightly, he finished off the glass before leaving it on the table next to his chair and got up. Taking the lamp from next to the table, he turned off the record player, put out the fire, and started heading upstairs. "Anything I could get you sir?" a servant asked.

"I am alright Oliver, goodnight," he answered.

"Goodnight sir," his servant answered.

After changing into his night clothes, he climbed into bed and blew out the wick in his lamp before he fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Worth Living For

Chapter 7: Worth Living For

Esme was sitting in her gardens, looking at the yellowish bruises on her upper arms from where Charles had grabbed her a few days before. Letting out a sad sigh, she jumped when she felt a hard kick to her stomach. Looking down she moved her hand over her large bump with a small smile. "Easy there little one," she whispered gently, smiling.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Evanson?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yes, yes, everything is just fine, the baby is just restless," she replied smiling.

Olivia smiled gently. "For a woman who is not due for another month you look like you're about to give birth any moment," she quipped.

"I don't believe so," Esme answered laughing a little.

During the last few months of her pregnancy, the young woman was able to enjoy the fact she had a child growing within her. "Olivia…" she started holding her hand out so the woman could help her up.

"Of course here we go," Olivia murmured helping Esme up from the bench.

Letting out a deep breath, Esme smiled when she felt the baby move around inside her. Walking over to her rose bush, Esme leaned forward a little to take in the scent of her beautiful flowers. Suddenly, a twinge of pain rushed through her abdomen. "Oh!" she gasped holding her stomach.

"Mrs. Evanson what's wrong?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Um…I think…" Esme started before looking down to see that there was a puddle on the ground.

"Oh my, let's get you inside and I'll have Trudy fetch the midwife," she informed leading Esme back into the house.

"The baby isn't supposed to arrive for another month," Esme answered worriedly.

"There isn't a way to control when the baby's ready to come," Olivia told her.

Biting her lower lip nervously, Esme cried out in pain while the fear ripped through her with the idea that her child was going to be born a month too early.

The hours ticked by, forcing Esme to go through the worse pain she could ever endure. Letting out a scream, Esme gripped the sheets underneath her as she pushed one more time, feeling the baby leave her body. "And it is a boy," the midwife announced. Tears pressed against her eyes as she looked at the infant in the midwife's arms.

"A boy…really?" she asked tearfully.

"Yep that is one handsome boy," the midwife replied.

Esme watched as Olivia cleaned the screaming baby, but then the pain started up again. "Mrs. Gregory," she called worriedly. The midwife rested her hand on Esme's stomach.

"Now this explains so much," she commented.

"What, what is it? Is something wrong?" Esme asked worriedly.

"You had two angels trying to share room in there no wonder why you're a month early," Mrs. Gregory replied.

Esme gripped the sheets again as she pushed the second baby out.

Two minutes later a second wail filled the room. "Now this…this has to be the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen," Mrs. Gregory said quietly looking at the crying baby.

"They're both beautiful babies Mrs. Evanson," Olivia commented as she swaddled the infant boy, placing him next to his mother.

Esme looked at her son, letting out a shaky sigh. "You look nothing like him," she said tearfully holding her son close. She kissed his forehead a few times with tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. "My handsome baby boy," she cooed softly. Olivia placed the baby girl on her other side.

Sitting up, Esme looked at both of her children with shining eyes. "My babies," she whispered, stroking their cheeks gently. The babies calmed down, settling in their mother's arms. She kissed their foreheads smiling softly. She hummed softly rocking back and forth with them in her arms.

"Let me see my boy," a voice boomed, forcing Esme's smile to fade as fast as it had appeared.

Charles walked into the room. "Which one's my boy?" he asked.

"Um…this one," she replied.

He lifted the baby up into his arms with a grin. "I--I would like to name him Jasper," she said quietly.

"Good, strong name," he commented grinning from ear to ear.

Esme cradled her daughter to her chest. "Charles…this one's our daughter," she said quietly. He hardly glanced at the little girl in her arms.

"Hmm, she'll be good for making the company larger when she's older," he answered while his shining eyes went back to Jasper.

Frowning, the young woman looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes while Charles left the room to show off to his friends the little boy that was hardly even an hour old. "Well you know what? You're special to me," she whispered, gently tapping her daughter's nose, "you're a beautiful baby. You'll grow into a beautiful woman." Humming softly she rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms. "I'm going to name you Rosalie," she whispered. The baby girl yawned, burying her little head into her mother's chest.

Smiling she stroked her daughter's face. "I have plans for you too. I want you to grow up and actually fall in love with the man you're going to marry," she whispered gently. The baby girl's tiny hand reached out from the folds of her blanket, grasping Esme's pinky. "Rosalie Lillian," she whispered.

"She is a beautiful baby Mrs. Evanson," Olivia commented.

"Thank you," she answered.

Rosalie let out a whimper, signaling to the new mother that she was hungry. Seconds later they could hear baby Jasper's cries from downstairs. Charles returned with the crying baby. "He needs to be fed," he informed practically shoving the infant into her only free arm.

"Charles I have to feed Rosalie too," she answered quietly.

"Feed him first she can wait," Charles told her practically glaring at the baby girl.

He left the room and Esme sat there with tears in her eyes. "He hates her, he's disgusted by her, look how he looks at little Rosalie," she told Olivia tearfully.

"Let's get them fed before he comes back yelling, you know he'll want Jasper back as soon as possible," Olivia pointed out.

Esme swallowed hard as she did her best to nurse both of her newborn children.

Two days later, Esme was sitting in the rocking chair smiling as she gently rocked Rosalie's bassinet back and forth. The baby was sleeping peacefully with her little arms resting by her head. Esme had dressed her in the pink socks she had knitted, the pink dress her mother had given her, and a white bonnet was sitting on her head.

Esme hardly saw Jasper during the day, during the day Charles stayed home and was already talking about how Jasper would grow up and take over his company. She could not picture her son growing up and owning a factory like Evanson Inc. she pictured her son growing up to becoming something more important. He was the infant that moved around the most especially when Charles would yell at her and grab onto her. Those were the days Jasper would move around a lot more. Jasper hardly fussed when he was resting in Esme's arms or sleeping in the cradle with his sister, the only time he cried was when Charles would take him.

Rosalie, for two days old she was already Esme's princess. She was the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen; then again, this could be a biased observation. Rosalie hardly cried, the same with Jasper, she would begin to fuss when Charles would walk in and take Jasper away from the cradle.

Charles entered the room wordlessly with a crying Jasper in his arms. As he placed the baby into the cradle, the two-day-old boy finally calmed down, his opening to reveal that they were a beautiful shade of dark green. "I have a meeting to go to," Charles informed before leaving. Esme shook her head slowly once he left, rocking the cradle back and forth slowly.

"Dream sweet dreams my precious angels," she whispered gently.

Little Jasper let out a tiny noise before his eyes began to droop from the rocking motion. Soon the eldest twin joined his sister in a peaceful slumber. Esme smiled as she stood up, pulling the curtain over the cradle before sitting back in her rocking chair, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. She had a reason to live.


	8. Am I Foolish

Chapter 8: Am I Foolish?

Carlisle sighed as he stood in the hall looking over another patient's stats on his clipboard. Except, his mind could not concentrate on the patient's thriving condition, his mind was torn as well as his heart and his soul.

During the passing months, he and Elizabeth had dinner almost every night. What made him happy was that he was happy being around Elizabeth, except what made him feel guilty was that he was happy around Elizabeth. The more time he spent with this young woman, the more guilt he felt because he felt he was betraying his love for Esme. "Dr. Cullen," a nurse called pulling him from his thoughts. Looking up, the nurse walked over to him.

"Yes Jocelyn," he answered.

"There is an Elizabeth Morgan here to see you," she informed.

Nodding, he walked down the hall with Jocelyn to where Elizabeth was standing. "Elizabeth hello," he greeted.

"Hello Carlisle," she answered.

The nurse gave Elizabeth a small glare before walking away. "Don't pay attention to the nurses, they have been giving me suggestive glares since I started working here," he chuckled lightly. Elizabeth laughed softly, straightening the invisible wrinkles in her jacket.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied smiling.

He put his clipboard and white jacket back in his office before returning with his jacket. "Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm. Elizabeth smiled as she looped her arm with his.

"We shall," she replied.

They started walking together, as they usually did after his shift at the hospital. "I have received a job offering," he informed.

"Oh?" she queried furrowing a brow.

"Apparently my good work has made its way to a hospital in Chicago. I received a letter today, which asked if I would join their staff," he explained.

There was an awkward silence, enveloping the two of them as they strolled down the street. "Are you going to answer them?" she asked. Letting out a deep breath, he looked ahead at the road.

"I would like to leave Ohio, it would be an opportunity," he replied.

Carlisle felt her grip on his arm tighten. Looking down, he saw that she had lowered her head, her posture practically screaming that the news upset her. "Are you alright?" he murmured.

"I'm alright, Carlisle, don't fret," she assured him.

Looking up at him, she forced her best smile. "This is a great opportunity, you should take it," she said quietly. Biting her lower lip, she stopped suddenly grabbing his hands. "Take me with you," she whispered.

"Elizabeth…" he started.

"Please," she insisted.

Carlisle closed his eyes, lowering his head. "It's because of her isn't it? The girl who broke your heart, I see how reluctant you are to let yourself get close to me," she told him. He stared at her to see the pain in her eyes. "I see the glazed look in your eyes; I know you're thinking of her when you're with me. I know that you still love her. I also know that because you are so hurt from the broken heart that you're afraid to let anyone get close to you," she explained.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked.

"I'm no fool Carlisle, it is written all over your face," she replied.

"Elizabeth…" he started.

Swallowing hard, she moved her hands to his arms. "I'm not asking much, I just want to be close to you," she whispered. Letting out a shaky sigh, she stared up into his brown eyes. "I'm offering you a future that you might not even want with me. I am a foolish girl to even think that I could come close to the woman that you are aching for," she explained. Sniffling she let him go. "I could never compare to her, I'm not asking to replace her because that would be selfish of me. You loved her and you still love her, I am offering you something that you deserve something that was taken from you. Carlisle, I am offering you happiness, that is if you want to be happy," she added.

During this whole rant, all Carlisle could do was stand there in disbelief. He was unable to say anything up to this point. Here was a girl offering him her future, her life, and a chance for her to make him happy. Elizabeth's lower lip trembled a little at his silent answer. "I am a foolish girl," she whispered. Clearing her throat, Elizabeth's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I won't bother you again," she told him turning to walk away. Carlisle walked after her after a minute of standing there, letting everything sink in.

"Elizabeth!" he called going after her.

Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm gently. "Elizabeth wait please," he insisted. She was silent, looking at the ground. "I am the one who has been foolish and incredibly unfair," he answered. He held onto her hand. "I do love her and I care about you, which is frightening," he told her. She looked up at him, giving him a quizzical look. "This is frightening, because I am afraid that if I let myself get close to you, I will betray her," he said quietly.

"There is no law stating that you can't be happy. Out of everyone I have ever known Carlisle you're the one who deserves to be happy," she said quietly.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. Elizabeth moved her hand up, tracing her thumb over his jaw. Reaching up, he rested his hand over hers. "Am I a foolish girl to have fallen in love with you?" she whispered.

"No, I'm a foolish man," he answered.

Laughing a little, he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Elizabeth smiled up at him as he rested his forehead to hers. "I will work on opening up a little more to you," he murmured.

"I am here, I promise," she answered.

Smiling a little, he moved his fingertips over her neck. "I am beginning to believe you," he answered.

"Good," she said quietly.

Carlisle kissed her forehead gently, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Elizabeth reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	9. Aching Hearts

Chapter 9: Aching Hearts

Esme sighed as she strolled down the street with Jasper and Rosalie in their pram. The infants were fast asleep, making their mother smile softly. She stopped in front of one of the store windows, letting out a deep breath. Looking back her children, she made sure the sun would not get in their faces before she continued on her walk.

As she was moving to turn back around, she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry," she said apologetically.

"It is quite alright," the girl answered laughing.

Esme laughed a little, pushing a stray hair from her eyes. "It is rather difficult to turn the pram around," she commented. The young woman laughed before looking into the pram at the twins.

"They are so beautiful," she commented quietly.

"Thank you," Esme answered.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper," Esme replied.

"How precious," the girl said quietly.

Esme smiled before the girl looked over at her. "I should say I need to apologize as well, I wasn't looking where I was going. My mind has been off in another world since I am getting ready to travel more north," she commented.

"Well we both seem to have matters on our minds," Esme answered.

Nodding, Elizabeth brushed a strand from her eye. "Your children are beautiful, I won't keep you now," she informed.

"It was nice talking to you," Esme answered before she was able to get the pram turned around.

When the young woman arrived home, she saw Charles outside waiting. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I took the children out for a walk," she replied.

"They are not dogs, they have no reason to be 'walked'," Charles told her.

Esme sighed as they got the pram inside. She reached to pick Jasper up when he quickly grabbed the infant from her. "Take the girl," he ordered. Esme bit her lower lip as she lifted a whimpering Rosalie.

"It's alright darling, it's alright," she cooed softly.

Rosalie quit whimpering and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Esme sighed as she went into the house. "Charles…" she called.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to nurse Jasper," she informed quietly.

"He's fine right now," he answered gruffly.

Esme went outside into her garden, her safe haven.

She sat down in the grass, placing Rosalie on a blanket. "My beautiful baby," she cooed softly. Rosalie opened her eyes, revealing their beautiful violet color. Esme smiled softly, stroking her daughter's cheek. "Your daddy might not love you but I love you so much," she whispered. The baby let out a little noise, kicking her tiny feet against Esme's hand, making the young mother smile softly.

Lifting her baby up into her arms, she cradled her close to her chest, laughing a little as Rosalie tried to reach for her necklace. "Do you like that?" she asked smiling. Rosalie let out a noise before burying her face into her mother's chest. "Hungry hm?" she murmured. Standing up, she went inside to nurse her child upstairs in the nursery as always.

That evening, Esme was sitting at the dinner table with Charles. It was silent as always. "I don't want you leaving this house with those kids, especially the boy," he informed.

"The children need air too," Esme, pointed out quietly.

"Take them in the garden," he answered.

Looking at the chicken on her plate, she poked at her food feeling so defeated. "Charles, why do you despise Rosalie so?" she asked quietly.

"I don't despise her," he answered.

"You won't even look at her," she murmured.

"Are you going to argue with me?" he demanded.

"Of course not, forgive me Charles," she replied quietly looking back down at her plate.

"I have plans for that girl, don't fret," he informed.

Swallowing hard, she forced back every tear that wanted to fall down her face. She knew of his plans, their baby girl was nothing but a pawn to get more companies to join his own. After excusing herself, she went upstairs into the nursery.

Esme sat in the rocking chair watching her children sleep. This was the only time she felt peace, whenever she was with her children she was at peace. Jasper opened his eyes, looking around. "Hello there," she murmured lifting Jasper up into her arms. Kissing her son's forehead, she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, holding his tiny hand with a small smile. Looking back inside the cradle, she saw Rosalie still fast asleep. "You are no pawn, neither of you," she whispered to her twins.

Resting her hand on her son's stomach, she moved soothing circles into his abdomen. "You are both independent children, you have minds, you are able to think for yourselves," she whispered. She kissed Jasper's forehead before reaching over to hold Rosalie's tiny hand. "Your grandpa taught me one thing, it is that he taught me how to think," she whispered. She closed her mouth when she heard Charles walk up the stairs.

"Esme, it is late come to bed," he instructed.

Nodding her head slowly she kissed her children before leaving the nursery.

As she was lying in her bed, she could hear Charles next to her snoring the night away. Biting her lower lip, she curled up in the fetal position on her side of the bed trying to put as much distance as she could between them. The last thing she wanted was to feel that man's body next to hers. Choking back a sob, she closed her eyes trying to let herself fall asleep.

The next day, Esme was sitting in the garden when her mother arrived. "They are so precious, especially the boy," her mother commented cooing over Jasper. Esme sighed sadly, no one in the family ever paid much attention to Rosalie, and it was all about Jasper.

"Rosalie's becoming more beautiful isn't she mother?" she asked.

Her mother glanced at the baby girl in her arms. "She'll make a wonderful wife and mother someday," she replied. Esme sighed, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"You must really hate me mother," she said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" her mother demanded offended.

Esme swallowed hard as she pulled Jasper's cradle to her side. "I wanted to become something; I wanted to become a teacher. I wanted to become something that had meaning, but you insisted on me marrying Charles and starting a family. I come to you for help when Charles first hit me and you told me to stop doing what I was doing to make him angry," she answered.

"Has he been hurting you since?" Her mother asked.

"Every single day, the only time he didn't lay a hand on me was when I was carrying the twins," she answered.

She looked at Rosalie in her arms. "You would go off and become a teacher. You would have also married that pastor's boy," her mother said.

"I would have if you had not interfered with us," Esme answered angrily.

Biting her lower lip, she looked at her children. "I was taken away from the only man I had ever cared about, the only man I ever wanted to marry me. I wanted to marry Carlisle, as foolish as it sounds to you mother I wanted Carlisle," she explained tearfully.

"The boy has nothing. I agreed with your father about Charles because he was a man with money, a man who could give you everything you want," her mother answered.

Tears were falling down Esme's face as she held Rosalie closer. "He wasn't what I wanted. Carlisle did come from nothing but he was making something out of himself, which didn't matter to me anyways because I loved him and I still do love him," Esme insisted. Her mother reached out, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I am so sorry my darling," she whispered quietly.

Sniffling she looked at her babies. "Now mother…now, my only reason to live are Jasper and Rosalie, my precious children," Esme answered.

"Children heal the heart, especially these beautiful babies," Regina murmured.

Esme nodded, kissing her children gently on the forehead with a shaky sigh.


	10. Making Decisions

Chapter 10: Making Decisions

Carlisle sighed as he finished packing up his trunk. Sitting down, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he started thinking. For the last few days, all he had done was pack for his trip to Chicago. The last time he saw Elizabeth was the previous evening.

Looking up, he heard a knock on the door. Walking downstairs, he opened the door to reveal Elizabeth. "Good evening," he said smiling.

"Hello," she greeted smiling.

Carlisle opened the door, letting her in. "I have done some thinking," he informed. Biting her lower lip she looked at him. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Do you still want to come to Chicago with me?" he asked.

"More than anything," she replied quietly.

She reached up, holding his hands in hers. "I would be…honored if you'd come to Chicago with me," he murmured. A huge smile appeared on her face. She threw her arms around his neck with a small laugh. Carlisle smiled, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I would love to come to Chicago with you," she whispered.

"Then you should get your belongings packed, we have a long travel ahead of us in a week," he said quietly.

Elizabeth let him go, bouncing a little with excitement. "Carlisle I promise I won't be in the way," she assured him.

"Don't fret about that," he answered smiling.

The young woman was beaming before looking at the clock in the corner of his den. "When does the train leave?" she asked.

"Our train leaves at three on Friday," he replied.

Elizabeth nodded before she started to plan about what she was going to bring to Chicago with her.

When Friday came around, Carlisle was standing on the platform with Elizabeth and their families. He looked over to see Elizabeth saying goodbye to her parents. "Have a safe trip son," Franklin told his son.

"I will," Carlisle answered.

Franklin shook his son's hand with a smile. "No father could be prouder," he commented. Carlisle smiled before Franklin pulled him a little closer hugging him. "I am very proud of you son," he told him.

"Thank you," Carlisle answered.

Franklin let him go with a grin. "Your mother would've been proud," he commented. Carlisle smiled before Franklin stepped back. "Make sure you write," he added. Nodding he looked over as Elizabeth walked over to him.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am if you are ready," he replied.

"I am," she told him smiling.

They walked over to the train, handing the man their tickets before he placed his hands on Elizabeth's waist, lifting her up onto the train. "Thank you," she said smiling.

"You are quite welcome," he replied.

He grabbed the railing pulling himself up onto the train.

Once they found a seat to sit in, Carlisle stepped back. "Ladies first," he said smiling.

"Thank you," she answered smiling back.

She sat down, looking out the window as Carlisle sat next to her. He watched as she waved her parents that were still standing on the platform. He was playing with the ring that was in the bottom of his jacket pocket. He tilted his head back and started thinking. "Carlisle, are you alright?" she asked. Carlisle reached over, resting his hand over hers.

"I'm alright," he assured her smiling.

Elizabeth smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze. "This is so exciting," she commented.

"It is," he agreed.

Carlisle looked at her with a small smile, she was now reading a book she had brought with her and he was staring at her beautiful face. Her emerald green eyes were practically sparkling, matching the happy smile on her face. "Even though my gaze is in a book, Carlisle, doesn't mean I can't see you staring at me out of the corner of my eye," she quipped.

"Sorry," he murmured reaching for his own book that was in his own bag.

Elizabeth smiled as she started reading her book again.

The trip was long, but they were able to enjoy themselves with pleasant conversations and plans for what they would want to do when they reached Chicago.

When they finally arrived in Chicago, they got off the train and Carlisle went to get their luggage while Elizabeth waited by the wall for him. As Carlisle came back with a trolley that held their luggage, he noticed that some guys were bothering Elizabeth. "Please leave me alone," she insisted.

"Excuse me, but do we have a problem?" he asked.

"What business is it of yours?" one guy asked.

Elizabeth hurried over standing behind Carlisle, holding onto his arm. "The lady is with me," he informed.

"I'm sure she'd have a better time with us," the second guy commented.

Carlisle rolled his eyes a little as he held onto Elizabeth's hand. "Hey! We were talking to you boy!" the first guy snapped grabbing onto Carlisle's other arm.

"Remove your hand," Carlisle ordered.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" the guy asked.

"Just remove your hand and leave us be," Carlisle answered.

The guy started laughing, but then the first guy who had a hold of Carlisle's arm stumbled back when a punch landed on his jaw. "Carlisle no!" Elizabeth exclaimed grabbing a hold of his arm.

"You'll pay for that!" the guy snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" a guard asked.

They glanced at each other, Elizabeth had her arms wrapped tightly around Carlisle's arm. "No, no problem," the man answered. Carlisle grabbed a hold of the trolley again, leaving the train station while pulling Elizabeth closer to him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied looking at the ground.

He heard her sniffle and stopped walking. "Elizabeth…" he started turning her around. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"That was just so…terrifying," she murmured.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her close for a hug. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck letting out a small sob. "They just kept coming closer and trying to touch me, telling me what they wanted to do to me," she told him her voice shaking.

"I am so sorry that I left you alone," he whispered.

He hushed her gently, resting his forehead against the side of her head. Pulling back he wiped a stray tear from her cheek when their eyes locked. Leaning forward he gently brushed his lips over hers. She moved her hand over the side of his neck as she kissed him back. The kiss deepened a little, Carlisle's hands were resting on her waist while her arms moved around his neck again. After pulling away, Carlisle smiled a little, Elizabeth was smiling back, her cheeks flushed a little. "Uh…um…" he murmured, pulling away a little.

Closing his eyes, he moved his fingers through his hair. "I think there's a new home waiting for the two of us," he murmured. She nodded her head in agreement before they put their stuff in the stagecoach that was waiting for them.

That night after putting his things in his room, Carlisle lied back on his bed, his hands over his eyes. He knew that he had feelings for Elizabeth, she was an incredible girl. What man wouldn't begin to have feelings for her? "God tell me what I should do," he whispered closing his eyes. He let out a deep breath, sitting up and looking at the ring in his hand. Elizabeth was the perfect choice for a wife. "Maybe…one day I could give her my entire heart," he murmured tracing the silver band of the ring.

The problem was, would he let himself develop more feelings for this girl? Closing his eyes he lied back on the bed as he started thinking again.

Two months passed since arriving in Chicago, Carlisle and Elizabeth had grown closer since their move.

One day, Carlisle returned home from the hospital to find Elizabeth sitting outside in the garden reading. Letting out a deep breath, he opened the backdoor. "Good evening," he greeted smiling. Looking up from her book, she smiled back.

"Good evening Carlisle," she answered smiling.

Letting out a deep, he walked over to her clearing his throat. "May I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Sitting next to her, looked around the gardens. "Isn't it lovely out here?" she asked.

"Yes, it does," he answered smiling a little.

Elizabeth reached over, holding his hand. "Are you alright? You look uneasy," she commented.

"I'm alright," he assured her.

He moved his thumb over her hand. "I never really thanked you," he told her.

"What for?" she asked.

"For staying with me when I was being a foolish man who was willing to let go of someone as incredible as you. For making me realize that life does…go on," he replied.

"You are very welcome," she told him smiling softly.

Letting out a deep breath he moved off the bench and onto one knee in front of her. "You asked me once if you were foolish, the answer is you are far from a foolish girl, for I am the foolish man. I almost let you go, but I am grateful that you are here. I hope that you are here to stay…and you are the woman I want to move on in life with," he started. Reaching into his pocket he held up the ring. "Elizabeth Morgan…will you be my wife?" he asked. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at him.

"Yes," she replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Yes," she repeated beaming. Carlisle pulled back, slipping the ring onto her finger. Elizabeth smiled holding onto his hand before resting her hand against his cheek as she kissed him. Kissing her back, he rested his hands on her waist finally feeling a little more whole than he had before.


	11. No More

Chapter 11: No More

Esme cried out in pain as Charles punched her in the face. "You stupid, stupid woman!" he snapped, grabbing her throat. Esme gripped his wrist with tears falling down her face. "You were able to give birth once before why aren't you giving me more boys?!" he snapped.

"I--I don't know," she replied tearfully.

He let her go and she fell to her knees on the floor, holding her throat with a sob. She looked up as her husband stormed out of the room. Slowly standing up from the floor, her legs were throbbing as she held her still aching stomach. Having lost another child, she just could not handle any more pain from her husband.

Walking down the hall, she opened the door to the nursery to find her one-year-old twins fast asleep in their cribs. Jasper was asleep with his wooden, toy horse hanging from his hand. Smiling softly, she carefully took the horse from his tiny hand, placing it on the floor. Stroking his head gently, she leaned forward to place a kiss on his head. Walking over to Rosalie's crib, she smiled to see the little girl curled up in a little ball with a teddy bear clutched in her arms. Reaching at the foot of her daughter's crib, she pulled up the blanket wrapping it around her. "Goodnight my loves," she whispered gently to her gently. Blowing out the candle on the table by the window, she checked to make sure the windows were secure before leaving.

The next day, Esme was sitting in the gardens with her mother. Regina looked at her daughter to see the broken expression on her face. Her skin was paler, her eyes were empty, and she was thinner. "Sweetheart…did he…" she started.

"Mother please," Esme answered quietly.

Jasper toddled over, tugging on her dress. "Mama," he murmured opening his arms up for her to pick him up. Reaching over slowly, she lifted her son up into her arms, kissing his forehead gently. "Esme, I want to help you," she said quietly.

"How mother? How can you save me from this never ending nightmare I call my life?" the young woman demanded quietly.

Regina sighed as she lifted Rosalie up into her arms. "I have a friend in Rochester, New York. I sent her a letter a few weeks ago and I finally received a letter from her today," she informed. Esme sniffled, wiping a tear from her face. "She is willing to take you and the children in," she whispered. Esme looked at the letter her mother placed in front of her.

"Mother…" she whispered.

Regina reached across the table, resting her hand on her daughter's hand. "Esme, you are my only child. I would go in front of a train for you. Charles will know I helped you escape, but he will not be able to lay a hand on me with your father there. Your father knows everything that is going on. Sweetheart he is so sorry," she whispered. Letting out a sob, she pressed her hand against her forehead. "Your train leaves in an hour if you want to take this chance," Regina whispered.

"But…Jasper and Rosalie…they're so little and to travel alone with them…" Esme stuttered.

"They're little enough that they'll sleep. Look at them Esme, they know something is wrong," Regina answered.

Esme looked between her children, biting her lower lip with tears in her eyes. Tears fell down her face as she realized that this violence was happening around her growing children. Her precious children could see what was happening. All they understood was that daddy was hurting their mommy. Sniffling, she rubbed her forehead with a small sob. This was not the kind of life she wanted for herself or for her children. "Will you help me back a few belongings?" she asked.

"Of course," Regina replied.

They got up and hurried inside.

When they arrived at the train station, Esme hugged her mother tight with tears falling down her face. Regina hugged her back, stroking her daughter's hair. "Everything will be alright my darling," she whispered softly. She looked at Jasper and Rosalie to see her grandchildren fast asleep in their pram. "You are a strong woman Esme," she added. Pulling away, she held onto her daughter's arms gently but sternly. "You are a very strong woman, you are a wonderful mother to these babies and you just keep being this wonderful person," she explained.

"I will," Esme answered, swallowing.

Regina kissed her daughter's forehead. "I hope we will see each other again when times are happier and healthier, when Charles is no longer a threat," she whispered.

"I hope so to mother," Esme answered.

Lifting Jasper and Rosalie up, she held one twin in each arm before climbing on the train.

Once she made sure, the twins were lying on comfortable blankets on the bench, Esme watched as the train started rolling off. Once they were away from the station, Esme looked at the gold band on her left hand. Closing her eyes, she lifted her hand up. The ring was not a band that signaled love and happiness, to her it was a chain. Ohio became her prison, not her home. Slipping the ring from her hand, she threw it out the window without a second thought. Her hand felt five pounds lighter; a huge boulder had been lifted from her shoulders.

Looking over at her babies, a smile appeared on her face. Her two reasons to live were fast asleep on their little blankets and pillows. Reaching over she carefully lifted Rosalie up into her arms humming softly to her daughter. Stroking the hair from her face, she let out a sigh. "We will finally be able to live our lives," she murmured. Lifting Jasper up into her free arm, she leaned back against her bench closing her eyes as she joined her twins in a peaceful slumber.

****

Author's Note: Okay I just thought I'd write out ages of the characters so no one is confused.

Carlisle: 19

Esme: 18

Elizabeth: 18

Jasper: 1

**Rosalie: 1**


	12. How Life Changes

Chapter 12: How Life changes

Carlisle was pacing the parlor his brown eyes found the rug more interesting, trying not to look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Glancing up at the room, he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to keep himself from getting too anxious. For the last six hours, he was in the parlor trying to find someway to keep distracted.

Sitting back down in his chair, he tilted his head back letting out a deep breath. "Mr. Cullen," the midwife called. He hastily got up from the chair turning around. "Your son sir," she told him smiling placing small bundle in his arms. Standing there stunned, the young man was not sure how to react to the newborn in his arms.

"Is…" he started.

"Mrs. Cullen is just fine, resting now," she replied smiling.

Smiling softly, he looked back down at his son. "My son…" he said quietly, testing on how it sounded. The baby opened his eyes, revealing the emerald green that matched Elizabeth's eyes. Carlisle reached up carefully, holding the infant's tiny hand between his thumb and index finger.

After awhile, Carlisle quietly walked into the bedroom, walking over to his wife. Carefully placing his son into the cradle at the foot of the bed, he walked over to Elizabeth's side of the bed kissing her forehead gently. As her eyes fluttered open softly, she smiled tiredly at her husband. "Isn't he beautiful?" she whispered.

"He is, very strong beautiful boy," he answered quietly.

He stroked her hair gently. Elizabeth smiled softly as she held his hand gently in hers. "What should we call him?" she asked quietly. Chuckling lightly, he kissed her knuckles lightly.

"I am not quite sure," he answered.

Lifting the baby from his cradle, he placed the newborn into his mother's arms. "How about…Edward?" she suggested quietly, stroking the baby's face.

"Edward?" he queried.

"That was always my favorite boy name, it's a good strong name don't you think?" she answered smiling.

Smiling softly, his gaze was attached to the baby in his wife's arms. "It is perfect for me," he told her. Beaming, she held their son close to her chest. Carlisle smiled, stroking the back of his son's head with a small smile.

Two nights later, Carlisle jolted awake to the sound of crying in the next room. Getting up from the bed, he glanced at his wife. "I should…" she started.

"Rest, I'll get him," he reassured her.

Pulling on his robe, he left the bedroom and went into the room across from their room to the nursery. Smiling softly, he walked over to the cradle lifting his son into his arms. "Everything's going to be alright," he said quietly. He looked up when the door opened and the maid walked in. "I have him Trudy," he assured her.

"Yes Mr. Cullen sir," she answered.

She handed him the bottle before leaving. Carlisle smiled softly before sitting down and stroking his son's face. "I hope I'm a good enough father for you son," he said quietly. He let out a sigh as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair as he glanced down at his wedding ring. "And a good husband for your mother," he added quietly. The baby suckled on the bottle, not having a single care in the world. He rocked back and forth in his chair, closing his eyes.

Carlisle sighed as he held his son's tiny hand in his. "I do care about your mother, I care for her deeply," he said quietly. He continued to rock back and forth in his rocking chair, feeling the exhaustion take over him again. He looked out the window to see the sun beginning to rise. Smiling, he placed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead, moving his thumb over the baby's arm.

At the hospital later that day, Carlisle was making his rounds when a nurse walked by him. "Congratulations Dr. Cullen, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked smiling.

"Thank you Helen and it's a boy. We named him Edward," he replied.

"What a good strong name for a boy," she commented.

Chuckling lightly, he thanked her again before walked into one of his patients' rooms.

As he walked over to the front desk, Carlisle was setting up some release forms for a patient when the sunlight bounced off his wedding ring. Looking at the ring, he twisted the ring around on his finger as his mind started drifting a little. He cared about his wife; there was no reason to deny that. She was beautiful intelligent, and she made him smile when she walked into the room. Now that they had this beautiful boy together, his life felt a little more complete than it had a few years ago when Esme was torn from him. Smiling a little, he took the rest of the paperwork he had signed so his patient could be released from the hospital.

Arriving home, the house was a calm silent, signaling that his wife and new baby were sleeping. Walking upstairs, he carefully made his way over to the nursery opening the door. Walking over to the cradle, he found his son fast asleep. He reached into the cradle, stroking his cheek gently before placing the blanket over him. "Trudy, close the curtain please the sun is starting to set and the light will go through that window," he informed. She nodded as she closed the curtain. "Is Mrs. Cullen still asleep?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Making sure his son was still asleep, he smiled at Trudy before leaving the nursery.

Entering his room, he walked over to the bed kissing Elizabeth's forehead. Opening her eyes, she sat up slowly. "I didn't realize I had fallen asleep again," she murmured.

"You deserve as much rest as you need," he answered sitting on the edge of the bed.

Elizabeth smiled, holding his hand. "Edward is fast asleep in his cradle without a care in the world," he commented with a chuckle. Laughing a little, she twisted his ring around on his finger.

"Our son…" she said quietly.

Looking up at him, she let out a small sigh. "It is still so unbelievable that he's ours," she commented.

"I know it is incredible," he agreed.

She shifted so she was sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said quietly.

"And I you," he answered quietly.

Kissing the side of her head, he wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth sighed contently snuggling up to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist as they both sat in a peaceful silence.


	13. A mother's Protection

Chapter 13: A Mothers Protection

Esme was brushing her hair when the door opened. "Mama is this right?" Jasper asked standing in her room. Turning around, she laughed softly at her five-year-old.

"Oh darling…" she said quietly.

She kneeled down on the floor and undid the buttons on her son's shirt. "I don't like buttons," he told her.

"I know buttons are horrible," she answered.

Esme stroked her son's face with a gentle smile. "You did fine for your first try, now where's your sister?" she asked.

"Fighting with Auntie Maggie again," he replied.

Esme sighed as she stood up from the floor. "Rosalie…" she murmured walking down the hall.

"Rosalie Lillian you stop it this instant!" Margaret exclaimed.

"No! You are not my mama!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rosalie," Esme called.

Rosalie looked up, her eyes brightening up a little. "Mama! Auntie Maggie trying to make me wear this dress," she whined, holding up a dress that was blue with frills around the collar.

"I thought you liked this dress?" Esme asked squatting in front of her.

"No, the collar is itchy," Rosalie, replied.

Esme laughed a little, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Margaret, what about that pale purple one that she got for her birthday?" she suggested. Rosalie's eyes lit up.

"I like that one!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Laughing softly, the young mother removed the dress from the closet before having Rosalie put it on. Sitting her daughter in her chair to fix her curls. "You look so beautiful sweetheart," she told her daughter, kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you mama," Rosalie answered.

Lifting her daughter up, she set her back down on the floor before finding Jasper to see him having trouble getting his shoes on. "Margaret could you get Rosalie's shoes on for her?" she asked. Margaret nodded as she took Rosalie, setting her back on the bed.

Once the twins were dressed and ready, Esme held their hands. "Mama where are we going?" Jasper asked as he gripped his mother's hand.

"We are just going to spend the day outside how is that?" Esme asked.

The twins grinned from ear to ear; they did not care where they were going as long as they were with their mother.

As Esme walked around outside with her children, she lifted Jasper up, having her son sit on her hip and held onto Rosalie's hand. Esme looked around as she went to across the street. She stopped with a gasp when she saw Charles walking through the streets. "Mommy what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart," she replied quietly.

She held her children close as she turned around to go back home. "Mama why are we going back home?" she asked.

"We have to go somewhere sweetheart," Esme replied.

Hurrying back inside, Esme put the twins down. "Margaret," she called.

"Esme what's wrong?" the older woman asked walking in.

"He's here, he has found us," Esme replied fearfully.

"Oh Lord…" Margaret whispered.

She hurried over to the closet. "I had packed the necessities just in case something like this happened," she informed.

"Where do I go?" Esme asked.

"Go down South; I have another home there that no one knows about. You and the children will be safe there," Margaret replied.

The older woman squatted in front of the twins. "You two mind your mother do you understand me?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," they replied.

She hugged them tight with a sigh. "Auntie Maggie loves you two so much," she said quietly. She kissed them both on the forehead before standing up. Hugging Esme, she closed her eyes tight. "The suitcase is just packed with enough clothes to get you down to Texas. Everything will be alright," she assured the young woman. Before Esme could say anything, there was banging on the door. "Out the back," she ordered. Esme nodded before she grabbed a hold of her children and the suitcase before escaping.

"Mama…" Jasper started.

Esme squatted down in front of her children. "Remember that game that mama taught you? The racing game?" she asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"All right, I need you two to run with me, we'll try to race to the train station," she told her children.

"Where are we going mama?" Rosalie asked.

"We are going to go on a little trip to Texas," she informed, forcing a smile.

The twins' eyes lit up at the idea of traveling somewhere new. "ESME!" She heard Charles shout.

"Come on, come on hurry," she told them.

She let them run ahead of her a little bit before going after them. Just when they were close enough to the train station, Rosalie fell and Esme lifted her daughter up into her arms. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME FOREVER!" Charles shouted.

"Jasper, over here," she called to her son.

Grabbing a hold of his hand, she hid behind the bushes. Esme closed her eyes tight, hugging her twins close to her. They saw Charles walk closer, looking around slowly. "Till death do we part, remember that part of the vows? You have my boy, I want my boy at least!" he snapped. Esme covered Jasper's mouth before he could say anything. "You are one foolish, imprudent woman I have ever known!" he snapped. Rosalie buried her face into her mother's neck with tears pressing against her eyes in fear. They jumped when they heard something crash. "I WANT MY SON!" he shouted.

Esme felt tears press against her eyes as she held onto her children, waiting for Charles to get up and look in a new spot. After a few minutes of silence, they heard someone walk closer and someone grabbed Esme's arm, making her scream. "Hush child," Margaret whispered.

"Margaret…" she said quietly.

"He saw you run out the back through the window. He did not come into the house," the older woman assured her.

Esme hugged her with tears in her eyes. "Come, you have a train to catch. He knows you're here now," she informed. She nodded and Margaret picked Rosalie up while she picked Jasper up.

"What will happen to you?" Esme asked.

"He won't come back to the house. Right now, he is going to search every yard for you before he even thinks that you are going to get to the train. I know how his mind works, David was the same way when I ran," Margaret explained.

Esme swallowed hard as they arrived at the station. "Just be safe, God be with you," she said quietly.

"Thank you Aunt Maggie, for everything," Esme said quietly hugging her.

Margaret hugged her back before watching her climb the train and escaped the clutches over her evil husband once more.


	14. Pang of Guilt

Chapter 14: Pang of Guilt

Carlisle sighed as he arrived home, opening the door to find his one-year-old sitting on the floor playing with his toys. Chuckling, he walked over lifting him up into his arms. "I see you snuck away from your mother again," he commented.

"Da, da, da," little Edward answered shaking his rattle.

Smiling, Carlisle kissed his son's forehead when Elizabeth walked out of the parlor. "Our son seems to run away whenever I fall asleep," she commented.

"He is an adventurous boy," he answered.

He kissed his wife's cheek with a small smile. "Yes, but he always seems to brood during the day," she observed.

"He broods?" he asked lifting Edward up.

The one-year-old was looking at his father with the rattle in his mouth. "He doesn't seem to be doing that now," he commented. Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her son, stepping behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her cheek on his shoulder with a sigh. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking," she replied.

He rested his free hand on hers. "I have work to do," he told her. He placed Edward into her arms before going upstairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she called to him.

"I'll be down shortly I juts have to look over this paperwork," he told her.

"Alright," she answered.

Carlisle sighed as he moved his fingers through his hair as he entered his office. Closing the door behind him, he sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. "Carlisle you are being foolish. Elizabeth is a fascinating woman, why can't you just be in love with her?" he asked himself quietly, his eyes closed. He twisted his ring around on his finger. "Why Lord, why do I still feel these feelings I shouldn't be feeling for Esme anymore? I am a married man, I bound my life to Elizabeth, why can't I let myself love her like she should be loved?" he asked the ceiling.

His heart torn between his wife and the woman that he still had feelings for. He shook his head slowly, wanting nothing more than for his life to get easier. He had a beautiful, doting wife and a beautiful son. What more could he ask for. Putting his head in his hands, he let out a shaky breath. "Foolish, foolish man," he muttered to himself.

Carlisle looked up when there was a knock on his office door. "Yes?" he answered. The door opened and Trudy stood there with Edward on her hip.

"Dr. Cullen, he was looking for you," she informed.

"Oh was he?" he murmured.

Smiling Trudy walked over, placing the boy into his lap. Carlisle smiled as Edward reached forward, grasping his pinky finger. Chuckling softly, he gently bounced his son on his knee. Closing his eyes, he held his son close to him as he started thinking; just wishing he would fall as hard for Elizabeth as he had for Esme. She was one thing he never doubted and that was for the love of his son. Stroking the top of Edward's head he smiled as the one-year-old was reaching for the papers on his desk. "Are you going to be a future doctor?" he quipped lightly.

"Da, da, da," Edward answered.

Chuckling softly, he kissed his son's forehead again with a smile.

After awhile, there was another knock on the door. "Carlisle, dinner is ready," she informed.

"All right," he answered.

He gently placed Edward into her arms, kissing her cheek gently. Elizabeth smiled a little before they both walked downstairs to the dining room.

That night, Carlisle was lying awake in bed when he felt the bed shift. "Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Yes?" she answered quietly.

He reached out for her, holding onto her hand. "Have I been a good husband?" he asked quietly. Elizabeth sat up, lighting the lamp by the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, her eyebrow rose.

Sighing, he rested an arm behind his head. "Have I been a good husband?" he repeated. She lied down on her side staring at him.

"You are a wonderful husband," she replied, her hand resting on his chest.

She moved circles on his chest with her thumb. "What would make you ask such a question?" she queried concerned. Closing his eyes for a second, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just feel like I let you down. That you deserve a better man," he replied.

Sighing softly, Elizabeth entwined her fingers with his. "Carlisle, you are a wonderful husband and a doting father. I am the happiest woman in this world," she assured him. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest, moving her hand up and down his chest and stomach. He moved his hand up and down her arm as they sat in the silence. "There was something I have wanted to tell you," she said quietly.

"What is it?" he asked.

She sat up, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "I know this is so unexpected and I hope you won't be disappointed," she said quietly. Carlisle sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Elizabeth, no matter what, I could never be disappointed," he assured her.

Smiling a little, she took his hand moving it onto her stomach. "We are going to have a baby…this spring," she said quietly. Carlisle stared at her in disbelief while keeping his hand on her stomach. "I know you never thought of having another child so soon…" she started.

"Elizabeth, this is wonderful news," he told her stopping her from continuing.

The smile reappeared on her face. "Another child," he whispered. Even though he was happy at the idea of becoming a father again, but then the pang of guilt hit him when he remembered once more than the child was with Elizabeth and not with Esme. Elizabeth leaned forward kissing him with a smile. It took Carlisle a second but he kissed her back, his hand resting on the side of her neck.


	15. Six Years Later: Finally Free

Chapter 15: Six Years Later: Finally Free

Esme smiled as she put a flower in Rosalie's hair. "There, you look gorgeous," she told her daughter. Rosalie smiled and spun around a little. "Where's your brother?" she asked.

"Outside playing with Lucas," Rosalie replied.

Esme walked downstairs, opening the door to find her son running around outside with a wooden pistol in his hand. "The enemy has fired the first shot take cover!" Jasper called to his imaginary army before ducking behind a tree. Their neighbor, Lucas, started making fake fire sounds before Jasper popped out from behind his tree making his own fire sounds. Laughing softly, Esme shook her head.

"Jasper," she called.

"Yes mama," Jasper answered.

"Come inside and wash up son, we have to go to town," she informed.

"Aw mama, I don't want to go," Jasper insisted.

Esme laughed, shaking her head. "Jasper, come inside that is an order soldier," she called out. Jasper sighed as he ran up the stairs, his face and hands covered in dirt. "What happened to you?" she asked laughing.

"I was rolling away from the enemy fire," he replied.

"Yes well now you have to get chanced because now your clothes are filthy," she informed.

Jasper sighed, going inside with his mother walking behind him.

After getting him all cleaned up, she stood behind him as he buttoned his shirt. "My handsome boy," she said smiling kissing the top of his blonde, curly head.

"Someone's here mama," Rosalie informed as she walked by the room.

"Alright I'll be right down," Esme answered.

She looked at Jasper. "Can you finish getting ready to go to town by yourself?" she asked. Jasper nodded before she left the room to see who was at the door.

As she walked down the stairs, she was stunned to see her mother there. "Mother…is everything alright? Wait does Charles know you're here?" she asked worriedly.

"Easy darling it's alright," Regina assured her daughter holding her hands.

Esme gave her mother a quizzical look. "He could find us and everything, how could everything be alright?" she asked worriedly. Regina hushed her daughter lightly.

"Esme, Charles passed away a couple of weeks ago," Regina informed.

The young woman's mouth dropped in disbelief. "H--He…" she tried to get out. Regina nodded her head slowly. "How?" she asked quietly.

"Consumption sweetheart," she replied.

Esme stood there in complete shock. She could not believe that of all the things to kill him, it had to be tuberculosis. Moving her fingers through her hair she suddenly felt like the world lifted from her shoulders. She was finally free of that evil man; never again would he darken her doorstep. Never again would she have to fear for her children's lives. Never again would she have to endure another beating for not being the perfect wife. "He is…really gone?" she asked as if any moment it was going to be all a joke.

"Yes darling, he's gone," Regina replied.

"What is happening to his company?" she queried.

"One of his friends took over. Even if you were still with him Jasper was too young to take over the company," Regina explained.

Esme was not sure how to react; she certainly was not going to dance around the living room laughing because the man died. Even if he was so cruel to her and her daughter, she never could wish death upon this man. This was not in her nature, but she felt so much relief that he was gone and never have to worry about him hunting them down ever again. "The man went mad Esme when you and the children disappeared, mad. If you thought he was a drunkard before, he became worse after you disappeared because you left with his son. I think that boy was the only reason he was actually truly happy," Regina explained.

"I was not about to let him corrupt my son and make him believe women are only slaves for personal pleasure and for the birth of children," Esme replied.

"I understand why you left darling. You are the strongest woman I have ever known to sacrifice your safety and everything to keep your children safe. That is a true mother's love," she murmured.

Esme smiled a little, letting out a deep breath. "So…I'm free?" she asked.

"Yes darling, you are free," Regina replied.

A sob of happiness escaped her lips as she slowly moved to her knees on the floor. She was free, finally free. "Mama, what's going on?" Rosalie asked. Standing up from the floor, she wiped the tears from her face.

"Everything's alright sweetheart," Esme assured her.

She walked over to her daughter, hugging her gently. "We no longer have to hide," she said quietly. Rosalie hugged her back.

"What happened?" Jasper asked walking down the stairs.

"We no longer have to hide Jasper!" Rosalie replied smiling.

Her son's eyes lit up at the news. "Really? No more hiding?" he asked.

"No more hiding I promise, we can live our lives the way we want," Esme replied.

"What will you do now Esme?" Regina asked with a small smile.

Esme hugged both of her children as she thought about it. "I'll finish schooling like I wanted, become the teacher that I wanted to become. We'll be Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie Platt," she replied. The twins just continued to hug their mother with smiles on their faces. They were able to act like real children without having to worry about hiding all the time. Their mother had told them about their father, both did not want anything to do with the man who constantly hurt their mother. "We can actually see the world when you are older," Esme commented.

"Mama that is so exciting," Rosalie, said beaming.

Jasper was grinning from ear to ear at the idea of able to see the world without having to look over his shoulder in fear. Esme smiled as she hugged her children with a smile on her face.

****

(Ohio: One Month Later)

Esme stood in front of the house with Rosalie and Jasper. "Mama why are we here?" Jasper asked.

"There are a few things that I need to claim from when I ran away," she replied.

She walked across the street with the twins walking beside her. Walking up the stairs, she knocked on the door waiting only a few minutes when Olivia opened the door. "You have returned!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. Esme hugged her with a smile.

"Olivia, how wonderful to see you again," she commented.

Olivia hugged her back with a smile before looking at the children. "No, these two beautiful children can not be the babies I helped deliver," Olivia insisted.

"Yes, Olivia this is Jasper and this is Rosalie. Children, this is Olivia, she was our maid and she just adored you children," Esme explained.

The older woman stared at the twins in disbelief. "Oh how beautiful have they grown," she said quietly.

"Hello ma'am," Jasper greeted bowing respectively to her.

Rosalie curtsied with a smile. "Oh how respectful! You are just like your mother. Come in, come in before you catch a cold," Olivia insisted opening the door wider for them. Walking inside, Esme looked around the house.

"Everything seems to be the same," she observed.

"Mr. Evanson never changed; he always liked the house completely spotless. One spec of dust and he lost his temper. His temper became worse after you escaped," Olivia explained.

"Did he…" Esme asked.

Olivia shook her head slowly. "No of course he never laid a hand on me," she replied.

"Olivia, do you remember that trunk of mine I brought when I first moved here?" Esme asked.

"Oh you mean the trunk filled with your secret letters?" Olivia asked.

Nodding her head slowly, she rubbed her hands together nervously. "Yes, yes it is right where you left it. He could never get it open," she commented. Walking upstairs, Esme moved her hand along the railing when the horrible flashes of her time in this house appeared in her mind. Biting her lower lip, she climbed the stairs before making her way down the hall.

_**Esme hit the floor with a sob. "You are a pathetic excuse for a wife!" he snapped. He grabbed a hold of her hair, yanking her up from the floor, eliciting a scream from his wife.**_

**_"Charles no please! Please! Forgive me Charles!" she begged tearfully._**

**_"I expect everything to be in order when I get back!" he snapped._**

**_He shoved her against the wall glaring daggers at her. "You stupid, pathetic woman. Your parents say you would make a wonderful wife. I don't see it!" he snapped. He threw her to the floor before storming out of the house, leaving a sobbing Esme on the floor._**

Esme felt tears press against her eyes as she walked into her old room where she was beaten and raped almost every night. Looking around the room, everything was the same as she had left it. Slowly kneeling to the floor, she reached under the bed finding the key to her trunk.

Brushing the dust off it, she moved over to her trunk, unlocking and then opening it. Her letters and sketches still lied safely inside their secret place. She touched the dead flowers inside the trunk, letting out a sob. She pressed her hand against her forehead as reality washed over her. He had taken her life away; she was living in a nightmare for so long. "Mama?" Jasper called softly. Lifting her head, Esme wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Yes, Jasper, what is it?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Looking at her son, she moved her fingers through his hair. "I am doing just fine darling," she assured him. She leaned forward, kissing his forehead, hugging him close. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. "I love you so much, I hope you know that," she said quietly.

"I do mother," Jasper, answered.

He closed his eyes resting his head on her shoulder. Rosalie walked in after awhile joining the hug. Esme hugged them both tight without hurting them tears slipping down her cheeks. "Thank you Lord for keeping the three of us safe," she whispered gently before kissing her children on the head. Sniffling softly she let them go, closing the trunk. "Now, we can really start over," she informed standing up from the floor.

"Where do we go?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"We will return to Rochester. I will become a teacher there and you two will work on your studies like the other children," she replied.

She looked up when Olivia entered the room. "Olivia…" she started.

"I will help you carry the trunk Esme," Olivia assured her with a smile.

"Thank you," Esme murmured.

They both lifted the trunk, carrying it downstairs to the awaiting car outside.

After everything was packed and ready to go, Olivia hugged the children with a smile. "You two mind your mother," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

Olivia let them go before she hugged Esme. "You continue to be the wonderful mother you are. God be with you child," she said quietly.

"Thank you Olivia, for everything," Esme answered.

She got the children into the care before driving off to start their lives over again.


	16. Six Years Later: They Are Mine

Chapter 16: Six Years Later: They are Mine

Carlisle sighed as he put another damp rag on Elizabeth's forehead. "How is she?" Trudy asked.

"The fever won't go down," he replied.

Letting out a sigh, he moved his fingers through his hair. Elizabeth coughed before letting out a groan. "Where are the children?" he asked quietly.

"Alice is in her playroom. Edward is…" Trudy started.

He walked by the woman, walking out into the hall to find his seven-year-old son sitting in the chair. "Edward…" he called softly. Walking over he kneeled in front of Edward. "Talk to me son," he said quietly.

"This is all my fault," Edward answered.

Carlisle gave him a quizzical look. "How could this be your fault?" he queried concerned.

"I ran outside to play in the rain after mother had told me to come in. I did not get sick but she did. This is all my fault," Edward answered.

Shaking his head slowly, Carlisle moved his fingers through his son's bronze-colored hair. "This is not your fault son," he assured him. Edward lowered his head, messing with the sleeve of his shirt. "Edward, why don't you try to get some sleep?" he asked.

"No, I want to see mother," Edward answered his green eyes locking with his father's brown eyes.

Sighing, Carlisle got up from the floor. "Alright, but then you must get to bed," he instructed. Edward nodded, sliding out of his chair and followed his father into the room.

Elizabeth was waking up when Carlisle walked in with Edward. "My son…" she said smiling softly.

"Mother I am so sorry," Edward told her, pain in his eyes.

"What are you sorry for what darling boy?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I didn't come back inside after you told me to," he replied.

Elizabeth held her son's hand. "My sweet, sweet Edward. This is not your fault," she assured him. She reached up, stroking his cheek gently. "My little adventurous boy," she whispered gently. She smiled softly at him. "You will be one handsome man and you will make one girl very happy," she said quietly. Carlisle sighed as he rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "It is late, it is time for you to go to bed," she added.

"Yes mother," he answered.

"I love you darling," she told him.

"I love you mother," he answered before Trudy led him away.

Elizabeth smiled softly as Trudy led her son from the room. Carlisle kneeled in front of the bed, holding his wife's hand. "Mama," a voice called. Carlisle looked over to see Alice walking into the room.

"You should be getting ready for bed," Carlisle commented.

"I wanted to see goodnight to mama," Alice answered.

Elizabeth smiled softly as she hugged Alice gently. "Night mama," Alice told her.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you," she answered.

"I love you too mama," Alice told her.

She stroked her daughter's hair with a gentle smile before watching her run to her room. Elizabeth looked at Carlisle as he held her again. "Carlisle…" she said quietly.

"Yes," he answered.

She bit her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. "Have I been a good wife?" she asked quietly tears welling up in her eyes, "even though I'm not her?" Carlisle felt a lump swell up in his throat as he wiped a stray tear from her face.

"You have been a wonderful wife. You are truly a wonderful wife and I am so sorry if I ever took you for granted," he whispered.

He rested his forehead against her feverish hand. "I am sorry that I was such a bad husband that I made you question if you were a good wife," he told her. Elizabeth shook her head slowly, moving her fingers over his jaw.

"You are a wonderful husband, a good man and I love you," she said quietly.

Carlisle moved his fingers over her wrist closing his eyes. "Carlisle…" she whispered.

"Yes," he answered.

Elizabeth gripped his hand, pulling him to her. "Could you please hold me?" she asked quietly. Carlisle nodded his head slowly, slipping off his shoes before crawling into bed. He gently pulled his wife into his arms, rubbing her back. Resting her head on his chest, she smiled softly. "I love you Carlisle," she whispered.

Pulling her closer, he kissed her forehead once, twice, three times while cradling her close. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I wish I told you this more everyday," he said quietly.

"I know you love me…I see it when you look at me," she said quietly.

Swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, he buried his face into her hair. "I love you Elizabeth," he whispered. He rubbed her back. "I love you so much," he said quietly.

"And I love you…I always have," she answered.

Carlisle rubbed her back gently, hugging her tight.

Two days passed, Carlisle was standing in the cemetery with the rest of the family. Edward was standing on his left staring at the closed casket that held his mother while Alice was sitting on Carlisle's hip. The little girl had her head on his shoulder, having cried herself to sleep that way. After awhile, Carlisle placed a white rose on top of the coffin with Edward following behind him. He rested his hand on the casket, closing his eyes. "I love you Elizabeth, I wish I told you more often," he whispered.

Back at the house, Carlisle had Trudy take Alice upstairs to bed while everything was giving him their sympathies. It took only a minute for him to realize that his son was missing. "Father, where is Edward?" he asked.

"I am not sure son," Franklin replied.

Carlisle looked around when he saw that the front door was open. "EDWARD!" he shouted running out the door. Running outside, he saw a few people walking down the block. "Excuse me, have you seen a little boy about this high with bronze-colored hair, green eyes, wearing mourning clothes?" he asked.

"The boy went that way," the man replied pointing behind him.

"Thank you," Carlisle told him running to find his son.

Looking around, he finally found Edward running towards the river. "EDWARD!" he shouted catching up to his son. Grabbing a hold of his arm, he made him stop.

"Let me go! I don't want to go back!" Edward exclaimed pulling against his father's arm.

Carlisle just squatted down to his level, yanking him into his arms. Edward struggled against him before finally breaking down in his father's embrace. "Why did it have to be her?" he asked. Carlisle sighed as he stood up from the ground, holding him close.

"I don't know," he replied.

He hugged him tight with tears in his eyes. "It's not fair!" Edward exclaimed.

"No, it isn't fair," Carlisle, agreed.

Edward pulled back and Carlisle set him down on the ground, but then the boy latched onto his waist. "Do Alice and I really have to go to Nana Ruth's?" he asked. Carlisle was stunned, pulling away, squatting back down to his level.

"Wherever did you hear that son?" he asked.

"Nana Ruth, I heard her telling Pop Samuel that she was going to take Alice and me back to Ohio," Edward replied.

Sitting there in shock, Carlisle was not sure how to take this new information. He had just lost his wife and Ruth was talking about taking his children away. "You are not going to Ohio with Nana Ruth," he answered. Carlisle hugged him tight. "I would never send you two away, never," he assured him. He stood up from the ground, carrying him back home.

When he arrived back at the house, Carlisle's eyes were red from the tears he had shed. Edward had fallen asleep with his face buried into his father's neck. "Trudy, could you take Edward upstairs please?" he asked quietly.

"Of course doctor," she answered taking the boy into her arms.

Carlisle stroked his son's hair before watching Trudy take him upstairs.

When the guests left, Carlisle was standing in the parlor with a glass of brandy in his hand, staring at the photograph of Elizabeth on the mantle piece. "Son, Ruth and Samuel would like to speak to you," Franklin informed. Carlisle looked up when his in-laws walked into the room.

"Ruth, Samuel, my sympathies," he told them.

"Our sympathies as well," Samuel answered.

Carlisle took a sip of the brandy, the alcohol burning his throat. "What can I do for you?" he asked putting the glass on the table beside him.

"Carlisle, I would like to discuss the situation dealing with the children," Ruth informed sitting.

The usually calm doctor crossed his arms over his chest. "What about my children?" he asked.

"They must be raised in an environment with a mother figure and a father figure. So I suggest that Samuel and I should take the children to Ohio with us," she informed.

He was silent, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. "You want to take Alice and Edward?" he asked.

"I think it is the best solution. Now that there is no mother figure in the house to raise them. With your schedule at the hospital Carlisle, I really am not fond with the idea of you raising the children alone," she replied.

"So…what you are insinuating that I am incapable of taking care of my children," Carlisle commented.

"I did not say that," Ruth answered.

Carlisle was silent, moving his fingers through his hair. "No, you are not taking them," he informed. Ruth's mouth dropped at his answer to her suggestion.

"You can not be serious of raising these children alone!" she exclaimed.

"You are not taking my children away from me," he answered.

"Samuel and I could give them the best living environment," she informed.

Slamming his hand on the mantle piece, he let out what almost sounded like a growl. "No!" he snapped glaring daggers at her.

"Now you are being selfish," she hissed.

"They are my children! Mine! I believe I partook in the process in creating those children! They are mine! I have been their father from the moment they took their first breaths…no, no, no that is not right. I have been their father from the moment they had been created!" he snapped.

"You must understand this is the best decision for them," she insisted.

"NO!" Carlisle shouted slamming his hand on the table again.

Carlisle continued to glare at her as he tried to regain his composure. "Edward and Alice will remain here in Chicago with me, their father, not with you the grandparents. You are not taking my children away. My answer is final, it is no Ruth," he informed.

"You are a foolish man to raise children alone!" Ruth hissed.

"My son is no foolish man. The man has just lost his wife and you are asking to take his children from him. She may have been your daughter but my son loved her until the last breath she took. You are both foolish to ask him to give up his children. Children he adore to no end. No, I agree with Carlisle, Edward and Alice will remain here with him," Franklin explained.

Ruth stood up with a scowl. "The girl at least needs a mother figure!" she exclaimed.

"My answer is final Ruth. They stay," Carlisle, answered.

He walked by his in-laws, walking upstairs to find Alice and Edward sitting at the top steps. "You two are staying," he told them. He walked up the stairs, lifting them both up in his arms with no problem. "You are both staying with me. I will take care of you," he assured them. Edward and Alice hugged him as tight as they could. "I love you both so much, no one will take you from me," he told Edward and Alice. He kissed them both on the side of their heads while hugging them even closer if it were possible. "No one will take you from me," he repeated quietly.


	17. Awkward Reunions

Chapter 17: Awkward Reunions

Carlisle was walking down the street while Edward walked on his left and Alice was skipping on his right. "Dad make her stop she is beginning to annoy me with all the skipping," Edward muttered.

"She is just having fun son," Carlisle answered.

"Yep, fun," Alice agreed giggling.

"I don't see where the fun is in shopping," Edward muttered.

Alice's eyes lit up. "It is always fun to get new clothes!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Dad all my clothes still fit, why do I have to go?" Edward asked.

"According to Trudy your jackets are getting too small," Carlisle replied.

"They are not," he muttered.

Alice giggled. "Yes they are, when he tried to get his black jacket on, the shoulder ripped," the young girl explained while she continued to giggle.

"Dad I don't want to go into a ladies' store," Edward insisted when they arrived at the dress shop.

"I need new dresses Edward, I have to go to the men's store with you and daddy later," Alice answered, putting her hands on her hips.

Carlisle sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair. "Ah the joys of fatherhood," he commented. He opened the door and ushered his son and daughter inside.

Looking around, Alice's eyes lit up at all the dress designs in the store. "Hello Dr. Cullen," the woman greeted as she walked from the back.

"Good afternoon Sarah, my daughter here is starting to outgrow her dresses," he informed.

"This beautiful little girl cannot be Alice," Sarah insisted.

Chuckling softly, Carlisle rested his hand on her shoulder. "This would be her," he replied.

"Then this strapping young boy must be Edward," Sarah commented.

Edward nodded to the woman respectively. "How about I take Alice into the back so I can get her measurements?" she suggested.

"I will agree to that," Carlisle answered.

Alice smiled as she took Sarah's hand and they went into the back. Edward sighed as he sat down in a chair waiting for his little sister to be done with her measurements and they had picked the dress colors. Carlisle chuckled softly at his son before looking out the window. "Dad how long will this take?" Edward muttered.

"I am not sure son," he answered.

Edward slumped further in his chair. "Sit up son, you know better," Carlisle told him. Reluctantly, the boy sat up straighter in his chair, but let out another frustrated sigh. "Chin up Edward it won't last forever," he pointed out.

"It feels like it will," Edward muttered.

Chuckling softly, Carlisle shook his head before glancing out the window again.

When Alice finished the measurements, she skipped out of the room to see a young woman standing on a stool while another woman was putting pins in the waist of the dress. "Ouch! Mother that hurt!" the girl exclaimed.

"Well Rosalie, if you would stop moving around I wouldn't poke you," the woman answered.

"Esme," Sarah called as she walked out the back, "could you help this girl pick out some colors for her dresses?"

"Yes," Esme replied.

Carlisle looked up when he heard the backdoor open and heard Sarah call for Esme. His heart stopped. "Esme?" he asked quietly. He looked over at Edward. "Just wait here son," he instructed.

"Where…" Edward started before Carlisle walked to the back.

Esme had Rosalie go into the backroom to change again. "Hello what is your name?" she asked smiling.

"Alice," the girl replied, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hello Alice, I'm Esme," she greeted squatting down in front of her.

"You are really pretty," Alice commented.

"Thank you so are you," Esme returned smiling.

She looked around. "Where are your parents?" she asked curiously.

"My daddy is here with me, he's out in front of the store," Alice replied.

"Would he mind coming back here for a moment?" Esme asked…

Alice looked around before pointing to the end. "There he is! Daddy I am over here!" she called excitedly. Esme looked up and her heart stopped in her chest as Carlisle walked over.

"Hello Esme," he said quietly.

Standing up, she looked at him in disbelief. "Carlisle…" she said quietly. Alice looked at Carlisle quizzically.

"You know her?" she asked.

Carlisle rested his hands on Alice's shoulders. "We're old friends sweetheart," he replied. Esme smiled a little.

"Yes…old friends," she agreed clearing her throat.

Carlisle looked up when the door opened and a young woman walked out. "Oh uh Carlisle…this is my daughter Rosalie. Rosalie this is my friend, Carlisle, we knew each other back in Ohio," she commented. Rosalie smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you," she told him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Rosalie. This is my daughter, Alice," he informed.

Alice waved smiling. Rosalie waved back before looking at her mother. "I am going to go meet with Jasper at the library," she informed. Esme nodded before kissing her daughter's cheek and watching her leave.

"Alice, why don't you go sit with Edward?" he asked.

Alice nodded before skipping to the front of the store. Esme cleared her throat as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had to get her color preferences for her dresses," she commented.

"Her favorite colors are pink, light blue, and pale purple," he answered chuckling.

Nodding she wrote down the colors, clearing her throat. "And…you have a son?" she murmured.

"Yes," he replied.

"I bet he is as handsome as his father," she commented.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "He reminds me more of his mother," he answered without thinking. Smiling a little, she let out a deep breath.

"Who was the extremely fortunate woman who married you?" she asked.

He rubbed his hands together before putting them in his pockets. "Elizabeth," he replied quietly.

"That really does not surprise me. She is a beautiful, talented girl," she commented.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a deep breath. "She was, she passed two years ago," he replied. Biting her lower lip, Esme looked back up at him.

"I am sorry I didn't know," she answered.

"It is quite alright. So…what about Charles?" he asked.

Esme closed her eyes tight, letting out a deep breath. "He passed away two years ago as well," she replied, feeling the bile rise in her throat from the mention of her evil late husband.

"I am sorry," he told her.

"Don't be," she answered.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Dad?" Edward called pulling them both out of their trance. Carlisle glanced at his son.

"The dresses should be ready in a couple of weeks," she informed.

"We will pick them up then," he answered.

Edward went back to the front of the store. Just as Carlisle went to leave, he looked back at Esme. "Esme…I would like to see you again…catch up with you," he said quietly. Looking up, she smiled softly nodding her head slowly.

"I would like that," she answered quietly.

Carlisle took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Have a good day," he told her.

"As for you," she answered.

She watched as Carlisle left with his children and let out a deep breath as everything that she had felt twelve years ago rushed back like a tidal wave. Resting her hand against her forehead, she let out a shaky breath as she tried to regain her composure. Twelve years later just seeing him made her go weak in the knees; her heart missed several beats whenever he spoke, it was as if she had never been apart from him.

Closing her eyes for a second, Esme stood back up, regaining her composure. "Esme, do you have Mrs. Gregory's order?' Sarah asked.

"Yes, right here," she replied going right back to work.

Once outside, Alice looked at her father. "When did you two meet?" she asked.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Dad already knows that lady in the back of the store that he was talking to when you went to get him," Alice replied.

Edward looked at his father quizzically. "We were kids when we met," Carlisle replied holding Alice's hand as he led his children across the street.

"Did you fancy her?" she asked giggling.

"No, the only girl he fancied was mother," Edward answered, a frown plastered on the boy's face.

Carlisle sighed, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Edward that was years ago before I even met your mother," he assured him. Glancing over his shoulder at the shop, he sighed again before walking towards the men's store to get his son some more jackets. One thing was obviously clear; he was going to go to the dress shop again.

****

Character Ages

****

Carlisle: 29

Esme: 28

Jasper: 13

Rosalie: 13

Edward: 9

**Alice: 8**


	18. The Stories

Chapter 18: The Stories

Esme sighed as she sat in the parlor with some of her neighbors. "Your Rosalie is growing into a beautiful young woman," her neighbor, Helen, commented.

"Thank you," Esme answered.

"You know my nephew, Elliot, would be a perfect suitor…" her other neighbor, Caroline, started.

Esme shook her head. "No, I am not going to begin to search for suitors for her," she informed.

"The girl is thirteen, it is about time she could start looking at matches," Helen commented.

"No, I promised Rosalie when she was first born I wouldn't choose her life for her," Esme answered.

"If you begin to talk like that, the girl will become an old maid," the third neighbor, Betty, insisted.

Shaking her head again, Esme placed her tea on the table. "I would like my daughter to be in love when she gets married," she answered.

"Love grows in a marriage, mine did," Caroline commented.

The other two women agreed with Caroline. "The man I was forced to marry was abusive and a rapist, I did not love him. If anything I despised him," Esme answered.

"How could you say such a thing about the father of your children?" Betty asked in shock.

"Do you believe my children adored their father?" she asked.

There was a dull silence in the room. "Well what about Jasper? A boy of thirteen and the girls are already swooning over him," Helen commented.

"The same thing applies to Jasper. I want my children to love and adore the people they are going to spend the rest of their lives with," Esme answered.

Hearing footsteps walking down the stairs, Esme looked up when Jasper entered the parlor. "Pardon me mother I did not realize you had company," he commented.

"It is quite alright, what do you need?" she asked smiling.

"I was wondering if you have seen one of my journals. The green one with the black binding," he replied.

"I believe it is upstairs in your bookshelf," she informed.

Jasper nodded before greeting the women and leaving the room. "Such a handsome boy," Caroline commented while the other two nodded in agreement. Esme sighed as she took a sip of her tea again.

The next day, Esme was sewing a collar onto a dress when she heard the door to the store open. "Esme?" she heard Carlisle call. Looking up she saw Carlisle walking over to the back.

"Good afternoon Carlisle," she greeted smiling a little.

Walking over, he stood in front of her. "Esme, I would like to take you to lunch…if you would like," he informed smiling a little. Smiling softly, she stood up from her stool.

"I would like that," she answered.

Clearing her throat, she looked at Sarah. "I will return," she assured her.

"Take your time, business is slow," Sarah replied as she looked back at her orders.

Carlisle smiled as he escorted Esme out of the store and to the nearest restaurant.

Once they seated at a table, Esme looked around. "This is a lovely place," she commented.

"It is; I come here often when I am on a lunch break. If not to eat then just to sit here and enjoy a book," he answered smiling.

Esme glanced down at her lap, letting out a sigh. "Your children are beautiful, Carlisle," she commented.

"Thank you, your daughter is quite lovely," he answered.

"I should have you meet my son, Jasper," she commented.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he tapped his fingers on the table. "I thank God everyday that my son looks nothing like his father," she said quietly. He looked at her to see the tears showing in her eyes. "I didn't want to marry him Carlisle. I truly did not. I hope you believe that I had no desire to be with that man," she whispered.

"I know," he answered.

He reached across the table, holding her hand gently. "I am no fool Esme, I know how your parents disliked me," he told her quietly. Esme shook her head slowly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Mother liked you, father thought I could eventually love Charles as much as I had loved you," she answered.

Carlisle moved his thumb across her knuckles. "He was a horrible man Carlisle, truly evil. He'd portray himself as the ideal husband and father, he'd adore us in front of his friends and colleagues," she explained. Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath. "When they were all gone, he would change. He would be this monster, storming around the house checking to see if anything was wrong. He would just find reasons to…" she trailed off.

Lifting his head, Carlisle looked at her. "Esme…did he hurt you?" he asked. She sat there in silence, giving him all the answers he needed. "Come with me," he told her getting up. Esme gave him a quizzical look as they got up from their chairs. He put some money on the table to pay for their half-consumed coffee before leaving the restaurant.

They walked for what seemed like forever before he came to a stop by the river and they sat down. "God help me if he weren't already dead I would kill him myself," he hissed angrily. Esme bit her lower lip as she moved closer to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't say such things," she said quietly.

"I should've protected you," he murmured.

Esme wrapped her arms around him gently, resting her forehead against the side of his head. "I should've taken you away from there," he whispered.

"There was nothing you could have done," she answered.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. Esme closed her eyes. "I ran away as soon as I could and I have been safe ever since," she whispered. He turned his head, moving his fingers over her jaw. "Carlisle…" she said quietly.

"Yes…" he answered.

She bit her lower lip as she glanced down at the gold ring that was still on his left hand. Carlisle lifted his hand, letting out a sigh. "Unlike Charles, Elizabeth was a kind woman. An adoring mother to our children, any man was lucky to have her," he told her. Esme sat next to him again as she listened to him. "Did I love her more than I ever loved you? No…because it is impossible to love someone more than you. I did care for her; she was my wife, the mother of my children. I did everything for her, I tried to be the greatest husband for her," he explained.

Letting out a deep breath, he twisted the ring around on his finger. "But yes…I did love her. I never really told her during her time alive until she was on her death bed, but I did love her," he admitted quietly. Esme bit her lower lip, she could see the guilt in his eyes as he spoke those words.

"Carlisle, there was no shame in what you did. I was with another man, you had every right to find a woman who could give you what I could not. If you loved her, then she was the lucky woman to be loved by a man like you," she explained.

They sat in silence for awhile, holding hands. Carlisle was moving his fingers in circles over her wrist. "I didn't love her as much as I loved you Esme. It is such a difficult situation," he said quietly.

"I know," she said quietly.

She kissed his cheek tenderly. Carlisle pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair, taking in the scent he had missed over the years. They sat in the complete silence, just wrapped up in each other's company.

****

Author's Note:

Someone brought to my attention that I had posted the wrong ages for some of the characters. Sorry these are the real ages.

Carlisle: 29

Esme: 28

Jasper: 11

Rosalie: 11

Edward: 8

**Alice: 7**


	19. Not so Happy Visits

Chapter 19: Not so Happy Visits

Edward sighed as he tried to button up his shirt. "Dad why do I have to dress up?" he asked.

"Esme's coming!" Alice replied beaming as she skipped into her brother's room.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "I like Esme, she is a nice lady," she added as she twirled around in her new pale purple dress. She smiled as she stood in front of her father. "Do you like this dress daddy?" she asked.

"Yes you look gorgeous as always," he replied kissing the top of her head.

Alice smiled as she bounced around the room. "Dad make her stop!" Edward groaned.

"She is just excited son," Carlisle answered.

Carlisle was watching his daughter get all excited about having company when the bell rang on the front door. "They're here!" she announced excitedly running out of the room. Sighing softly, Carlisle shook his head slowly as he followed her out of the room.

"Are you coming son?" he asked.

"Yes," Edward replied following Carlisle.

Walking downstairs, Carlisle was surprised to see his father helping Esme with her jacket. "Father, what a surprise," he commented.

"Well think of this as an early Christmas present son," Franklin answered chuckling.

Carlisle smiled as he hugged his father briefly before looking at Esme. "Esme, you look stunning," he murmured.

"Thank you, you look dashing," she replied smiling.

He gently took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles lightly. "I believe you remember my daughter, Rosalie," she commented gesturing to the girl on her right.

"Yes, hello Rosalie lovely to see you again," he answered.

Rosalie curtsied respectively with a smile. "And this is my son, Jasper," she informed. Carlisle shook Jasper's hand.

"It is good to meet you Jasper," he commented.

Alice skipped over with a smile. "And this is my daughter Alice. Alice you know Esme and Rosalie, this is Esme's son, Jasper," he informed. Alice looked at him with a smile.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hello," Jasper answered, kissing her hand in greeting.

Alice giggled before Edward walked in. "You were never formally introduced. Esme, this is my son, Edward. Edward this is Esme, her daughter, Rosalie, and her son, Jasper," he informed. Edward just stared.

"Hello," he answered stiffly.

Esme smiled at Edward and Alice. "Beautiful children," she commented.

"Thank you, shall we all go into the parlor?" he asked.

Everyone went into the parlor to enjoy each other's company, all except for Edward who was sitting in his seat quiet as ever. "Edward what do you like to do in your spare time?" Esme asked smiling. Not answering, the boy stared at his shoes.

"Edward, Esme asked you a question," Carlisle said quietly.

"I like to play the piano," Edward answered after another minute.

Esme smiled. "I bet you are just as talented as your father," she commented.

"My _mother_ taught me how to play piano," he answered.

"Daddy's been teaching you how to play," Alice commented.

Edward was silent again, sitting back in his seat staring at his shoes again. Esme glanced at Carlisle, biting her lower lip. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. This visit was not going as he had hoped. "Father may I be excused?" he asked. Before Carlisle could answer, Edward slid off the couch and went upstairs.

"Edward your father did not excuse you!" Franklin called.

The only thing close to an answer was the door to his room closing. Letting out a sigh, Carlisle got up from his seat. "Excuse me, don't leave, I will return," he assured them. He kissed Esme's cheek before going upstairs.

Edward was sitting on his bed looking at the picture of his mother when there was a knock on his door. "Son, may I come in?" he asked. Edward did not answer, so Carlisle walked in. "Edward, that was very rude behavior downstairs," he informed.

"I don't want her here," Edward answered.

Turning to look at his father, he noticed that the gold ring on his left hand was gone. "You took your ring off!" he exclaimed standing up on the bed.

"Yes, son, I did," Carlisle answered calmly.

Edward looked at him with glaring eyes. "You're trying to replace mother! I do not want her here! I don't want her to take mom's place!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward…" Carlisle started when his son ran past him and out the door.

Edward ran down the stairs. "EDWARD!" Carlisle shouted again as his son ran towards the doors. Esme stood up just as Edward ran outside. "EDWARD!" Carlisle shouted when he saw that his son was gone.

"Has the boy lost his mind?! It is raining like mad out there!" Franklin exclaimed standing up.

"We're going after him," Carlisle answered.

"I'm going with you," Esme told him.

"Esme…" he started.

"The more of us there are, the better chance we have in finding him," she assured him.

Carlisle nodded as she grabbed her jacket. "We'll bring Jasper with us," she added. Jasper ran over as Esme handed him his jacket. "Rosalie, stay here with Alice," she instructed. Rosalie nodded, placing her hands on Alice's shoulders.

Carlisle opened the door, heading outside. "EDWARD!" he shouted. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as he started searching around the streets for his son. "EDWARD!" he shouted out again. He felt fear fill his being as he started looking down dark allies, asking anyone who would listen if they had seen his son.

All he could think about was his son lying in the street somewhere hurt or even worse. "Please God Almighty help me find him, don't make me lose my boy," he whispered.

"CARLISLE!" Jasper shouted.

Turning around, he saw Jasper across the street jumping up and down trying to get his attention. Running over to the young man, Jasper grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "He's over there in that alley," he informed.

"Thank you Jasper," he answered.

Nodding, the boy watched as Carlisle ran over to the alley. Walking into the narrow passageway, he found his son curled up in the fetal position in a corner trying to hide from the rain. "Edward…" he said quietly. Walking over, he lifted the boy up despite his struggles.

"Jasper find your mother and my father, tell them we found him," he instructed.

Jasper nodded and went in the direction his mother went.

Arriving home, Carlisle took him upstairs to get him out of his wet clothes. Once changed, Edward turned his back towards his father, not wanting to face him. "Edward you know better than to run," Carlisle scolded.

"I don't want her here," Edward answered burying himself under his blankets, "you lied and I hate you!"

Feeling the sting of his son's words, he closed his eyes. Looking towards the doorway, he saw Esme and Franklin standing there.

Esme saw the pain in his face, having heard the worse three words a parent could ever hear from their child. "I should go…" she whispered. She looked at Jasper, resting her hand on her son's shoulder. "Sweetheart, find your sister. We are heading home," she said quietly.

"Esme…" Carlisle started.

Esme turned and left the room, going back downstairs. "We're leaving," she called to Rosalie and Jasper again.

"Esme, wait, wait please," he insisted.

Carlisle grabbed a hold of her arm. "My being here is ruining everything," she told him

"Please don't go," Carlisle insisted.

He held onto her arms. "I lost you once Esme I refuse to lose you again," he added. He rested his forehead against hers. "Please Esme stay," he said quietly. Alice, having heard and saw everything, went right back upstairs.

Running into her brother's room, she jumped on him and hit him on the head. "OW!" Edward exclaimed. He turned and looked at his sister. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"You are one big meany Edward Anthony Cullen! Mama would be so mad at you!" she exclaimed.

"Mama's dead and father is a liar so go away!" Edward snapped.

Alice glared at him. "You are a great, big meany! Daddy likes her and I like her too!" she told him angrily. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran downstairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom step, she ran over hugging Esme around the legs. "Don't go! I like you here!" she exclaimed. They pulled back stunned to see Alice clinging to Esme's legs. "Edward's a meany don't go," she insisted. Smiling a little, Esme bent down and hugged Alice gently.

"If you really, truly want me to stay then we will stay," she answered.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Carlisle chuckled lightly to see that his daughter liked Esme. Looking upstairs, he let out a sigh. He only wished his son would understand. Alice turned around to see Jasper there. "Yay you're staying!" she said excitedly hugging Jasper, surprising him, making him stumble backwards a little.

"Jasper I think she likes you," Rosalie teased her twin.

Jasper shot his sister a small glare. After another minute, he slowly hugged the smaller girl back, making both Carlisle and Esme laugh a little. Looking over at Esme, Carlisle smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Esme smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.


	20. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 20: What Dreams May Come

A month went by and Edward still refused to look or even talk to Carlisle. Esme could see that it was slowly killing her love, his son not speaking to him was completely shattering his heart. Her own heart broke to see Carlisle trying so hard to get Edward to glance at him, but nothing worked. Edward would disappear into his music room and would play the piano all day long.

One day, Esme had come over to make breakfast for the family when Carlisle walked in. "Good morning love," he greeted softly, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning darling, I trust you slept well last night?" she asked.

"I did thank you. You didn't have to travel all the way here to make breakfast," he commented, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It is my pleasure," she replied, moving her hands over his.

Carlisle kissed her shoulder with a sigh. "I would like to talk to you later on after my shift, it is important," he whispered.

"Alright," she answered.

She turned around to kiss him when they saw Edward in the doorway. "Good morning Edward," she greeted. The boy just stared before turning and leaving the room. Sighing, Carlisle closed his eyes.

"Carlisle…" she started.

"Just continue to make breakfast, I have a son to talk to whether he wants to speak to me or not," he answered.

Leaving the kitchen, he walked down the hall to the music room, opening the door. Walking over to the piano, he pushed Edward's hands away from the keys, closing the lid and kept his hand on the lid to keep his son from trying to open it again. "Edward, this attitude you are giving me is unacceptable. You were taught to treat the adults with respect and what you are doing is extremely disrespectful," he scolded.

The boy remained silent, so Carlisle continued to speak. "Esme will be part of our lives now whether you like it or not…" Carlisle started.

"You are a liar!" Edward snapped getting off the bench.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow.

Edward glared at his father. "You promised that no one would ever take mother's place! No one! You are bringing this…this…lady into the house as if mother next existed! You took off your wedding ring! I do not want Esme here! You lied! You're replacing mom with her!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward…" Carlisle started.

"You act like mother was never alive!" Edward snapped.

"No I don't," Carlisle, answered.

"You do so! You kiss Esme and hug her like you did with mother!"

Carlisle was silent. "You stop that now," he ordered.

"Why?" Edward snapped.

"You are not the only one who lost her Edward!" Carlisle snapped irritably.

"You make it look like you don't care about her anymore!"

"That is where you are wrong because I will always care about your mother! I always have and I always will! No, Esme will never replace your mother and she has never once tried to replace her! She is trying to bring back the happiness in this house. This has nothing to do with trying to replace your mother!"

The boy was quiet and looked at the floor. Carlisle sighed as he kneeled down on the floor in front of his son, holding his arms gently. "Edward, your mother is always around. I did love her, I loved her very much and it hurt me just as much as it had hurt you when she passed. Just because I am with Esme does not mean I am trying to replace her memory. That just isn't true, Edward, it would never be true," he said quietly. The silence in the room was deafening, Edward was still staring at the floor, unable to say anything at first.

"I miss her dad," Edward said quietly.

Sighing, Carlisle pulled his son into his arms, hugging him tight. Edward hugged him back with tears in his eyes. "I know son, I know," he answered, rubbing his back. Looking over at the door, he saw Esme standing there. He nodded his head slowly at her, assuring her that everything was all right. "She's always here, always, she loved you and Alice so much," Carlisle pointed out.

"I know," Edward, answered.

Carlisle pulled back wiping the tears from Edward's face. "Edward, don't you think you should apologize to Esme for your behavior son?" he asked quietly. Sniffling, Edward nodded his head slowly before following his father out of the music room.

Walking into the dining room, he saw that everyone was sitting down waiting to eat. "Esme…" Edward said slowly. Walking over, he stood next to the woman.

"Yes," Esme answered looking over at him.

Clearing his throat, he let out a deep breath. "I apologize for my behavior it was disrespectful to you and everyone else. I am sorry," he told her. Esme smiled as she stroked the hair from Edward's green eyes.

"Apology accepted," she answered.

Edward looked at his father. "I'm sorry too dad," he added. Carlisle hugged his son with a small smile.

"Come on, let's enjoy breakfast before I have to go to work," Carlisle commented as they sat down at the table.

Edward sat next to his sister with a small smile as they ate breakfast.

Esme spent the day with the children, just enjoying her day with them. She was watching with a smile as Alice was skipping around in the flower garden while Jasper was standing off to the side watching her. Rosalie was sitting on a bench reading a book while Edward was sitting in the tree off in his own little world. "Come on Jasper!" Alice giggled. She skipped over to him when Jasper suddenly held up a pink carnation with a small smile.

"A pretty flower for a pretty girl," Esme heard Jasper say while watching him put the carnation in her hair.

Alice giggled, her face turning red before she stood up on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. "That brings back memories," a voice said behind Esme. Turning around, she smiled when Carlisle walked over.

"Yes, but unlike this, you were chased out of the garden by my nanny because you had ruined her rose garden," Esme answered laughing.

Chuckling, Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist. "When she is older she will be locked away in her room," he commented.

"She can't be a little girl forever my love," she said quietly.

Sighing, he rested his forehead against the side of her head. "I don't fathom the idea of my daughter growing up and one day marrying," he murmured.

"Maybe Jasper and Alice's story will end up better than ours did," Esme commented.

"Your son and my daughter, hmm playing matchmaker are we Miss Platt?" he asked smiling.

Esme laughed, entwining her fingers with his. "No, if they are going to be together, then let fate bring them together on their terms not ours," she answered. Smiling, Carlisle kissed the side of her head.

"I love you," he whispered gently.

"And I love you," she answered.

Carlisle closed his eyes, kissing her shoulder gently while he watched as Jasper pulled Alice on his back and started running around the backyard with the giggling girl holding onto him. It brought memories of easier times between him and Esme when they were that young. They were two young children, spending the summers together.

**_Eleven-year-old Esme laughed as she held onto twelve-year-old Carlisle as he ran around the gardens with her on his back. "Ah! You are going too fast!" she exclaimed laughing hysterically. She started shrieking when he started spinning around in circles. "No Carlisle no!" she laughed._**

**_Carlisle laughed as he set her down on the ground before falling down next to her on his back. She giggled as she poked his side. He looked up at her with a small smile. "I don't want you to go back tomorrow," she told him._**

**_"I'll come back Esme I always come back," Carlisle answered._**

**_Smiling he held up a golden locket as he sat up. "I saved up all my money when I helped Mrs. Davies with chores," he told her._**

**_"It's beautiful," Esme, said smiling._**

**_Carlisle smiled as he had her turn around. She pushed her hair up as he clasped the locket around her neck. "I'll never take it off," she told him smiling. She turned around hugging him tight. Carlisle hugged her back with a beaming smile on his face._**

Opening his eyes, Carlisle traced the golden chain around her neck where the locket still hung. Esme smiled as she leaned back against his chest. "I'll never take it off," she whispered. He kissed her forehead gently.

"A promise you have always kept," he said quietly.

Sighing, she could not help but feel all the happiness in the world rush through her system. "Esme…" he murmured.

"Yes?" she answered.

Pulling away, he held her hands gently, moving his thumbs over her hands. "I love you, more than anything this you know," he said quietly. She nodded her head slowly.

"I love you just as much, if not more," she answered.

Letting out a deep breath, he kissed her knuckles gently. "Is something wrong? Your hands are shaking," she commented.

"I'm alright love," he answered.

Clearing his throat, he looked into her brown eyes, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "The last thing I would ever want is to lose you again, Esme. My heart would be unable to handle losing you again," he murmured.

"You won't lose me again. What is wrong? You are scaring me," she commented.

Laughing a little, he let out a deep breath. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it. It surprised him that she could not hear his thumping heart. Esme was looking at him with fear and concern in her eyes. Sighing, he cleared his throat as he got down on one knee, still holding her hands. "Esme, you always have and always will be my first and true love. My heart has always been yours since the moment we met twenty-three years ago. All I ever wanted was to be with you and I still hope that those are dreams you have as well," he started. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his mother's ring. The ring he had kept hidden all these years. "Esme Platt, will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?" he asked.

Esme felt tears press against her eyes. Her biggest dream was coming true. The man she had been in love with since she was a young girl was kneeling before her, asking for her hand. Letting out a sob, she held her free hand over her mouth. A tear fell down her face as she removed her hand from her face, a smile on her lips. "Yes…oh yes," she replied as more tears slid down her cheeks. Carlisle took her shaky left hand slipping the ring onto her finger. Standing up from the ground, Carlisle wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her gently yet deeply.

More tears fell down her face as she kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling away, Esme laughed as he lifted her up by her waist spinning her around. She laughed as she rested her hands on his shoulders. When he set her down on the ground, their children bombarded them with hugs with smiles on their faces. They noticed that Edward was not part of the bunch, looking up. "Edward…what do you think son?" Carlisle asked.

Edward silent for a minute before walking over, hugging both Carlisle and Esme around their waists. Carlisle smiled as they both hugged him back. "Everything will be alright son you'll see," he assured him.

"I know," Edward, answered.

Pulling back, he smiled at Esme. Esme smiled back, kissing his forehead. "Yay! A wedding! I love weddings!" Alice giggled bouncing around. Carlisle laughed as he lifted his daughter up off the ground.

"You love everything," he commented.

"It is fun to plan," Alice answered.

Esme laughed as the whole family embraced this time. Accepting what was to come in their futures.


	21. A Mother's Greatest Fear

Chapter 21: A Mothers Greatest Fear

Esme smiled as she sat in the living room with hers and Carlisle's son, Samuel, while their four-year-old daughter, Melanie, was sitting in Carlisle's lap pointing at pictures in the book with a beaming smile on her face. Samuel smiled as his tiny hands rested on Esme's slightly bulging stomach. "Bee bee," he said giggling.

"Yep the baby's in there," she answered smiling.

Carlisle was watching his wife out of the corner of his eye with a smile. "Blue biwd," Melanie told her father pointing in the book.

"Yep that is a blue bird," he answered.

They looked up when the front door opened and closed. "Jasper you can't go!" they heard Alice exclaim.

"It's too late," they heard Jasper answer quietly.

Alice practically ran into the room, dragging Jasper with her. "What's too late?" Esme asked. The woman tried to get up from the floor when Carlisle walked over, helping his wife up from the floor.

"He joined the war!" Alice exclaimed tearfully.

Esme felt her heart plummet to her stomach, looking at her son with a horrified expression her face. "You what?" she asked.

"I joined," he answered.

Alice kept a grip on his arm. "He can't go, he just can't!" she exclaimed.

"It's too late now; I can't tell them no now. I'm serving the country, I'm protecting everyone I care about and love that includes you and my mother," he told Alice.

"Say something daddy please, don't let him go please," Alice insisted tearfully.

Carlisle looked at his grief-stricken daughter with a sad sigh. "Alice, there is nothing I can do," he said quietly. Alice stood there with a sob.

"You promised you would never leave me!" she exclaimed angrily at Jasper, her voice shaking.

She turned around and bolted upstairs. "Alice!" Jasper called. The door to Alice's room slammed closed. Esme stood there with tears in her eyes; Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the side of her head.

"Why Jasper? Why?" she asked quietly.

Jasper looked at his mother. "To protect the people I care about more than anything," he replied. He closed his eyes before going upstairs. Carlisle kissed his wife's forehead before going up after his stepson.

Jasper was knocking on Alice's door. "Alice please let me in," he insisted.

"No!" Alice answered from inside her room.

"Ali, I love you, I am doing this to protect you," he insisted.

"Jasper," Carlisle called.

Jasper turned around to see his stepfather standing by the wall. "Leave her be, Jasper, she'll talk to you when she wants to," he informed.

"Carlisle, I didn't do this to hurt anyone. I want to help in part of this," he said quietly.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "The last thing I ever want to do is hurt her. I would put a dagger in my own heart you know this Carlisle you have seen how much I care for her since we were children. I would die for her, I would kill for her," Jasper explained. Carlisle nodded his head slowly, staying silent.

"You did this without thinking it through," he observed.

Jasper was silent. "Alice is angry with you, hurt, as well as your mother. I can guarantee Rosalie and Edward will be just as unhappy," Carlisle pointed out.

"I have to do this, for everyone and for me," Jasper answered.

"I understand, they will too. When do you have to leave?" he asked.

"In a month," Jasper replied.

Carlisle let out a sad sigh. "I have watched you grow up from a boy to a young man. I know you also love and care for my daughter as much as I love and care for your mother," he explained. Jasper nodded his head slowly. "I can't stop you, you are old enough to make your own decisions. Just leave Alice be, she will come out and talk to you when she's ready," Carlisle informed. Jasper nodded his head slowly before leaving.

Esme was sitting on the couch with tears falling down her face when Carlisle sat next to her, hugging her close. He hushed her softly, kissing the top of her head. Esme cried softly, hugging him close. "Why's mama cwying?" Melanie asked.

"Mama's just sad because Jasper has to go somewhere for awhile," Carlisle replied.

"Daddy cwy?" Melanie asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he lifted his daughter up into his arms. "Daddy's alright darling," he whispered to his daughter. He kissed her forehead while hugging them both close.

That night at dinner, it was extremely quiet. Both Esme and Alice's eyes were red from crying so much. Rosalie's eyes were practically spitting flames at her twin while Edward was just poking the food on his plate. Alice sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm still mad at you," she told Jasper after what seemed like hours.

"I know," he answered quietly.

"You promised me," she told him.

Jasper looked at her. "I'm protecting you, all of you," he told her. Alice sniffled again.

"It's not fair that you have to go," she told him, her voice shaking.

"No it isn't, and I'm sorry that I did this without talking to you about it first," he answered.

Carlisle was holding Esme's hand gently as they listened in on the small conversation at the table. "But I know why you are doing this. I love you and I will be waiting for you to come home to me," she told him swallowing hard. Jasper pulled Alice's chair closer to his, hugging her tight.

"I promise I'll come home," he answered kissing the top of her head.

Esme got up from her chair, hugging her son tight with tears in her eyes. Jasper hugged her back letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry mother," he said quietly.

"You have to do what you feel is right for you sweetheart," she whispered rubbing his back.

Sniffling Esme pulled away, her hands on his face. "You will write to us when you can," she told him.

"I promise," he answered.

Carlisle smiled sadly, letting out a deep breath. Alice got up from the chair hugging Jasper as tight as she could. "I love you Jasper, I love you so much," she told him sniffling. Jasper hugged her back, holding onto her.

"I love you," he answered.

After dinner, Carlisle was sitting in his office when Jasper walked in. "Carlisle, may I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," Carlisle replied, sitting back in his chair.

Jasper sighed as he stood in front of Carlisle's desk. "Sir, I would like to ask you a very important question. When I come back from war…whenever that would be…with your permission Carlisle…" he started. Jasper let out a shaky breath. "I would like to ask Alice to marry me, and I would like your blessing," he explained. Carlisle was silent for a few minutes as he got up from his chair.

"You have taken good care of my daughter. Remember she's only fourteen right now," Carlisle pointed out.

Jasper nodded. "I would like her to be at least seventeen or eighteen when she marries," he added.

"Yes sir," Jasper answered.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "I trust you with my daughter's life, Jasper. You have my blessing to marry her when you return from war," he informed. Jasper smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle," he answered.

Carlisle chuckled lightly as he shook Jasper's hand before pulling him into a short embrace.

When Carlisle walked downstairs, he saw his wife pacing the living room with a sleeping Samuel in her arms. "What is it my love?" he asked quietly. She kept glancing out the window.

"It is late and Rosalie hasn't returned from Vera's," she said quietly.

Carlisle tapped his chin before grabbing the phone that was on the stand, calling Vera's house. "Hello Vera, this is Dr. Cullen is Rosalie still over there?" he asked.

"No Dr. Cullen she left over an hour ago," Vera replied.

Feeling his own heart plummet he let out a sigh. "Thank you Vera," he told her before hanging up the hearing piece to the phone.

"Carlisle?" Esme said quietly.

He looked over at his wife. "Rosalie left her house over an hour ago," he replied. Esme let out a gasp, her heart stopping completely.

In the city, a young man was walking down the street trying to keep him warm from the bitter Chicago air. He had short dark, curly hair, piercing blue eyes. He was wearing black boots, gray pants, a white shirt, a black vest, and a black jacket. He grabbed a hold of his jacket, pulling it more around him to keep himself hidden from the cold.

Looking up, he saw five guys running out of an alley laughing. He furrowed his brow as he went down the alley to see what made the men leave in such a hurry. Walking into the narrow passageway, he looked around before looking down. His eyes widened in horror at what he was seeing. "My God!" he exclaimed dropping to his knees by the limp body of a young woman. She was hardly breathing, her clothes were torn to shreds, her body bloodied and bruised. He touched her cheek gently.

"No, no," she sobbed weakly.

"Shh, shh, shh, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered.

He quickly took off his jacket, wrapping it around her. "I'm going to get you help," he told her. Getting up from the ground, he started running to the hospital.


	22. Protector

Chapter 22: Protector

Carlisle sighed as he walked down the hall, worried sick about his stepdaughter. She never returned last night, Esme had finally fallen asleep so he took this chance to run to the hospital to check on his patients before passing them to Dr. Richards for the day.

Just as he was about to walk into one of the rooms, Sylvia, one of the other nurses ran over to him. "Carlisle, you must follow me," she insisted grabbing his arm.

"Sylvia what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Just please come," she answered.

Carlisle followed the nurse down the hall as she practically dragged him down the hall. "Sylvia I'm not in the mood," he told her. She yanked him into one of the other patient rooms. What he saw made his heart plummet to the very depths of his stomach.

"My God, Rosalie," he whispered.

Hurrying over, he placed his hand gently on her face. "She was half-alive when she was brought in here," she explained.

"Who found her?" he asked, checking her vitals immediately.

"It was that young man sleeping over there," Sylvia replied.

Looking over at the corner, he saw a young man fast asleep in a chair. "He didn't one leave her during the night. He just held her hand all night," she explained. Carlisle sighed as he looked back at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, can you hear me darling?" he asked his stepdaughter gently.

Moaning softly, she slowly started opening her one good eye the best she could. As soon as her vision cleared, her stepfather coming into her sight, tears welled up in her eyes, falling down her face. "Daddy…" she sobbed, for the first time not referring to him as 'Carlisle'. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he hugged her gently, hushing her.

"You are safe, perfectly safe now," he whispered.

She gripped the front of his shirt sobbing. "It hurts, everything," she told him, her voice sounding so small.

"I know, I know it hurts," he answered.

His own heart was breaking as he rocked back and forth on the bed, holding Rosalie as if she was a small child. "Sylvia, tell Eli he can take care of my patients today," he informed. Sylvia nodded. Carlisle sat back against the wall, still cradling Rosalie in his arms. "We'll get you some medicine to make the pain go away," he whispered.

"I don't want to go to sleep, I don't want the medicine it makes me tired, I don't want to go to sleep," she sobbed.

He hushed her stroking her hair gently. "You don't have to go to sleep," he assured her. He looked up to see that the young man was waking up. Standing up, the man looked at Carlisle. "Don't worry yourself, I'm her father," Carlisle informed. He nodded his head slowly. "What's your name?" he asked the young man.

"Emmett McCarty sir," he answered.

"Emmett, I need you to do something for me," Carlisle informed.

Taking his chart, he used an extra sheet of paper, writing down his address. "This is where we live, ask for my wife, Esme, tell her Rosalie's here," he informed. Emmett nodded his head slowly, turning to leave. "Emmett," Carlisle called gently while holding Rosalie close to him.

"Yes sir," Emmett answered.

"Thank you, thank you for finding her and bringing her here, staying with her through the night when we couldn't," Carlisle told him.

"I wasn't about to let her die because of those savage monsters," Emmett answered before leaving.

Carlisle sighed as he stroked Rosalie's hair. The young woman was inconsolable, sobbing and screaming whenever he mentioned of getting her any kind of pain medication because of the fear of falling asleep. The tears were streaming down his face, falling into Rosalie's hair. His daughter for all intents and purposes was in pain, she was in the most unimaginable pain and he could not take it away. He could not fix this kind of pain. He did not need her to tell him what had happened, he did not need to read her chart. Her actions, her screams, her tears, the way the injuries he could see looked on her body, he knew. He was not a fool, all the evidence was right in front of him of what happened to her.

Even though he was a nonviolent man, pain, anger, and rage filled his being at the thought of such evil that defiled and tortured his daughter in the worse way possible. These ways was every father and mother's worse nightmare.

When Esme finally arrived at the hospital, Carlisle was still sitting on the bed cradling Rosalie in his arms hushing her, trying everything he could think of to try to sooth Rosalie's sobs. "Sweetheart, my Rosie," Esme whispered climbing on the bed hugging Rosalie as well as Carlisle. Rosalie started crying harder.

"Mama," she sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's alright sweetheart, I'm here," Esme assured her stroking her hair.

Esme looked at her husband with tears falling down her face. "How could this have happened to our child?" she asked sobbing.

"I don't know Esme," he answered the tears still falling down his own face.

They both held onto Rosalie as they would when she was a little girl, whenever she fell or fell ill they held her together. Esme would stroke Rosalie's hair, humming softly to try to calm her while Carlisle would just rubbing her back gently, gently rocking her. "I don't want to sleep," Rosalie insisted, her eyes beginning to droop.

"Just rest sweetheart, we'll be here," Esme answered.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "We'll be here, no one will get you," he murmured. They looked up towards the door to see Emmett standing in the doorway.

"I can go if you…" he started.

"No, stay, you have been a comfort to her since you brought her here," Carlisle answered.

Emmett nodded, sitting in a chair. "Thank you for saving her," Esme told him.

"I did what anyone else would've done," he answered.

"He found me…" Rosalie whispered as she started to drift off.

"You have our thanks and gratitude, how can we ever repay you?" Esme asked.

The young man shook his head. "I want nothing in return," he insisted. He looked at the young woman now sleeping in Carlisle and Esme's arms. "I just want to be sure she'll be alright," he added.

"You can visit her anytime when she is better and feeling up for company," Esme answered.

Carlisle was quiet, stroking the hair from Rosalie's eyes. "I would like to see her again when she is better," Emmett told her parents. They nodded their heads slowly and then the room fell into an awkward silence once more.


	23. Blessed Miracles

Chapter 23: Blessed Miracles

Esme sighed as she walked around the house with her hand on her stomach. Carlisle looked over at his wife as she paced around the house. "Darling you should be resting," he insisted, standing up from his chair.

"I'm alright Carlisle, the baby is restless so I just wanted to walk around a little," she replied.

Smiling, he kissed his wife gently, his hand resting on her stomach. "How is Rosalie?" he asked.

"She has her days, but look," she said quietly.

Holding his hand, she pulled him over to the window where Rosalie was sitting outside. Her face flushed as she was laughing; Emmett was sitting next to her as he was obviously whispering something into her ear. "It seems only yesterday I was holding her in my arms as a tiny baby," Esme murmured rubbing her stomach. Carlisle kissed the side of her head, hugging her close.

"Our children are lucky to have a mother like you," he told her.

Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Our children are lucky to have a father like you," she answered. Carlisle smiled as he leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. Esme kissed him back, her hand resting on the back of his neck. Carlisle pulled away, kissing her forehead softly while moving his hand over her stomach.

All throughout the day, Esme would rest her hand on her stomach, feeling their restless child move and kick around within her. She could not help but smile, with the last three pregnancies she was only grateful with the fact that she was in love this time while pregnant. She did not feel like a prisoner in her own home anymore. Her husband truly loved her; a man she knew should have been her husband long ago.

Except, she could not regret part of her marriage life, the eight months she carried and delivered her son and daughter. The only good part that came out of that marriage was the children she adored and would give her own life to protect. It was hard for her to realize that Rosalie and Jasper were no longer the babies that would look at her with curious eyes, each wanting love from their adoring, doting mother.

Her heart shattered into so many pieces when Jasper joined the war, but she knew that this is something her son had wanted. He wanted to join this war and being of age, she could not stop him. Even if she could, she would not have anyways. It was something Jasper had longed to do since the war had started. What broke her heart even more was the fact that as soon as he was of age, if the war was still going on, Edward would want to join his stepbrother.

He had voiced his opinion the night Jasper had announced he had joined the war, the air in the house that night was so thick with discomfort, and it could not have been cut with a knife. She knew that the last thing Carlisle wanted was to lose his child in a war, just as much as she would hate for her own flesh and blood to join.

The day Rosalie was brought to the hospital after being defiled and beaten by five strangers; her heart broke a little more. What hurt the most was the fact that she had been through what her daughter had gone through. Except she felt the worse betrayal of them all, it was Charles who raped her, defiled her, and beaten her everyday for so long. Once in awhile she would still get nightmares of Charles' torture, what was comforting was Carlisle wrapping his arms around her, whispering loving words into her ear as well as he promises that he would never leave her.

Esme looked over at Carlisle to see him reading to a sleepy Samuel, a gentle smile graced her lips as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. She would love it if her child were another boy, a handsome boy that would look like his father as Samuel did. She looked toward the floor to see Melanie playing with her dolls, just off in her own little world. It brought her nothing but happiness to see her children smiling, happy, healthy children, as they should be. Melanie looked up at Esme, getting up from the floor. "Is the baby kicking mama?" she asked climbing on the couch.

"A little bit, but I believe he is napping as should you and your brother," Esme replied.

"Baby gets nap?" Melanie asked.

"Yes the baby naps as well," Esme replied.

Melanie giggled as she kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you mama," she commented.

"I love you too darling," Esme answered.

Carlisle looked up from reading to Samuel to see Esme hugging and kissing Melanie with a large smile on her face. He could not help but smile himself; to him this was only a dream. He was waiting for the moment he would wake up and he was still the widower who was raising Alice and Edward alone. He loved Elizabeth; he would remember her forever. She was his first wife, the mother of his son and daughter. She helped him heal the hole that was put there when Esme was torn from him. Elizabeth gave him a life he never thought was ever possible when his Esme was gone.

As he thought back on it, marrying Elizabeth was a good decision on his part. Besides the fact he had Alice and Edward, it forced him to grow up. He stopped being the young man that only lived to see each day, was now living to watch his children grow. He wanted to see Jasper propose to Alice when he returned to war, he would have given Jasper the Cullen name but he had refused because the young man was already in love with his daughter. It was surprising for him to see that Esme's son and his daughter would find love in each other, love that mirrored his affections for Esme years ago.

Carlisle was hoping that one day Edward would one day would meet a girl that would give him the same affections, the same grateful feeling he felt whenever Esme walked into the room. Edward would just scoff at the idea of that ever happening, having hardened his heart when his mother passed. Carlisle just waited as a girl would enter his son's life and break that wall he built around his heart.

Looking over at Esme, he felt that his life was complete. He had married the love of his life, they had two almost three beautiful children together. They were separated for years, but fate somehow brought them back together again. These were the moments where Carlisle was grateful that he was given a chance to be a loving father and adoring husband. He would do anything for his family, he would kill for them, and he would die for them. He loved them dearly; he just hoped that his family knew how much he loved them.

That night after putting the children to bed, Esme was lying on her side as Carlisle was moving his hand over her stomach. "You are off in your own world, what is the matter my love?" she asked stroking his face gently. Looking at her, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Nothing is the matter my love, I promise," he answered.

He kissed her tenderly, his fingers moving along her jaw. "I hope I have been a good husband to you," he said quietly. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Of course you are," she answered.

Esme kissed him tenderly. "A wonderful husband," she whispered. Smiling, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Esme, so very much. I just hope I show that everyday," he answered.

Smiling, she moved he fingers over his cheek. "You show it every moment of everyday my love. You might not speak the words, but it is your actions. The way your eyes sparkle when you look at me or the children," she whispered. She kissed him gently again. "I love you Carlisle, so much, the children love you just as much," she added. Carlisle smiled softly, nuzzling her neck. Esme wrapped her arm around his back, closing her eyes as sleep claimed her.

Two days passed and everyone was sitting in the parlor while Esme was upstairs. Alice was holding Samuel in her lap, biting her lower lip nervously. Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand, moving circles up and down her arm. They looked up when the door opened and Edward walked in. "Where have you been?" Alice asked curiously.

"I was meeting someone, nothing has happened yet?" he asked curiously.

"The midwife had arrived earlier, it should not be long now," Rosalie replied.

Alice beamed when she saw a girl standing next to her brother. "Who is this?" she asked anxiously standing up after setting Samuel down on the couch.

"This is…Isabella Swan," he informed.

"It's just Bella please. I'm sorry this is a really bad time maybe I should come back," she answered.

"Nonsense, sit down the more the merrier," Emmett quipped.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, holding Emmett's hand. "I'm Rosalie, this is Emmett," she informed.

"Nice to meet you," Bella answered.

"Father is up there?" Edward asked.

"Yes the midwife tried to shoo him from the room but he refused to leave," Alice answered.

Edward could not help but chuckle. "Stubborn," he muttered.

"I believe that is a trait you inherited," Rosalie commented.

Edward shot his adopted sister a glare before sitting down on the couch with Bella next to him. "I'm Alice by the way," the smaller girl informed.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Bella answered smiling.

Alice smiled as she pulled Samuel back into her lap. "This is Samuel and the little girl sleeping with her head on Rosalie's waist is Melanie," she informed.

"This is quite a large family," Bella commented.

"It will be growing a little bit bigger any minute now," Emmett, answered chuckling while kissing the side of Rosalie's head.

Edward smiled as he entwined his fingers with Bella's fingers.

After what felt like an eternity, they looked up when Carlisle walked down the stairs, tired but smiling. "Well?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Gabrielle Susan Cullen," he informed.

Alice shrieked with excitement. "Another girl!" she exclaimed.

"How is mother?" Rosalie asked standing up.

"She is just fine, tired but she is excited," Carlisle replied as he hugged Alice with a smile.

"Can we see her?" Edward asked.

"No, not yet, she needs her rest. As soon as she is rested you can see them both," he replied.

He looked over at the young woman standing next to his son. "Edward…" he started.

"Oh I'm sorry, father this is Isabella Swan, she is new to Chicago," he informed.

Carlisle smiled softly at the young woman. "Welcome to Chicago," he answered.

"Thank you and it is Bella please," she told him.

Chuckling lightly he nodded before he disappeared back upstairs.

Esme sighed as she cradled Gabrielle to her chest. "You are so precious," she whispered. Carlisle sat next to his wife, kissing the side of her head.

"You were wonderful," he told her.

"I am surprised Ellen let you stay," she commented.

"I refused to leave," he answered.

Smiling, she rested her head on his chest. "She is so beautiful," she whispered.

"She is, like her mother," he answered kissing her forehead.

Esme smiled as she held her baby girl's tiny hand. "She'll be loved by her name brothers and sisters," she commented.

"That she will be," he answered.

"Melanie will be happy," she commented.

Chuckling he nodded his head slowly. "She will be very happy," he agreed. He kissed her gently before they curled up together looking at the sleeping baby that Esme was cradling in her arms.


	24. Epilogue: At Last

Epilogue: At Last

Esme was sitting in the gardens watching her children play when Carlisle walked over, sitting next to her. "You are deep in thought," he commented. Glancing at him, she smiled softly before holding her husband's hands in hers.

"I am just thinking about how blessed we truly are," she answered.

Smiling, he rested his chin over her shoulder. "Can you believe how long it has been?" he asked.

"I know," she answered smiling.

She entwined her fingers with his smiling as he held her hand up, kissing her knuckles gently. She leaned back against his chest smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist while looking at their youngest children. Melanie had just turned nine and she was the happiest little girl on the planet. Samuel was six and he wanted nothing more than to be like his father while little Gabrielle was a happy-go-lucky 5-year-old.

When evening came and went, the children put to bed and Esme walked downstairs to find her husband staring at the many photographs on the mantle piece. They were either wedding pictures of baby photos.

The one on the end was a picture of Jasper and Alice on their wedding day on May 17, 1919, having married a year after Jasper returned from the war. Next to that picture was a picture of a little baby with a white bonnet on her head wrapped in a blanket. Benjamin was the newest addition to the family. After the wedding Jasper and Alice had moved to Texas and welcomed Benjamin two years later.

The picture in the middle was of Emmett and Rosalie on their wedding on April 12, 1917. They had moved to Tennessee and a year after that their son, Lucas, was born. Rosalie had just given birth to hers and Emmett's twin daughters, Violet and Trudy. Both Carlisle and Esme could not wait until they were able to see the picture of their three grandchildren to add to the collection of pictures.

The last picture on the end was of Edward and Bella on their wedding day on August 13, 1920. Their daughter, Elizabeth Carlie Cullen was born nine months after the wedding. They remained in Chicago and Bella visited often, having to enjoy being in Esme's company, especially when it came to questions about raising a baby.

Esme smiled as she walked over, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "We raised such wonderful children," she commented. Carlisle smiled as he kissed the top of her head. They sat down on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"That we have my love and we have three more to raise upstairs," he quipped.

Esme laughed softly, resting her head on his chest. He smiled, moving his hand up and down her back. "I love you," he whispered. She nuzzled his chest, entwining her fingers with his fingers.

"I love you too," she answered.

He tilted her chin up, kissing her gently. She kissed him back with a smile. This is how a marriage was supposed to be. To be loved and respected as well as giving the love and respect with no qualms. She was grateful to have Carlisle back in her life and she knew he was grateful to have her back in his own life.

**(Preview to Next Story)**__

**Bella stared at their clasped hands.**

**"I don't want anyone else to know," she told him.**

**Edward moved his fingers over her hands. "Bella…" he started.**

**"Edward I don't want them to know, because if they know they will do nothing but do the pity thing on me. I don't want that, I don't want the attention," she insisted.**

**"Okay, okay, no one else will know," he answered.**

**Bella sniffled, wiping the tears from her face. "Edward, could you please just hold me?" she asked.**

**"You never have to ask love," he answered.**

**Title: Harder to Breathe**

**Rating: T but M is always possible**

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance**

**Pairings: Canon except for Jacob/OC**

********

Story is due: March 31, 2010


End file.
